A Little Something More
by SSEE729
Summary: Hermione and Remus have developed a close friendship over the course of the war, but what happens when one of them starts to want a little something more? Will they be able to become more than friends? Or will they lose their friendship trying? REWROTE/ edited chapters.
1. Just a School Girl Crush

_**Hey! I decided to start another Harry Potter fanfic, this time with Remus and Hermione. It'll probably start off as friendship alone, and then maybe go somewhere further . . . haha. Takes place after Deathly Hallows. I'm still working on A Familiar Friend, so feel free to check that one out as well, thanks! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Please tell me what you think, I love to hear what people think of my writing. Thanks so much! Oh and for this story, Sirius and Remus are alive.**_

_**I edited a few things and revised some things to make the story flow better. Some is just grammatical things, other stuff I edited was content of the story, so I suggest that if you have already read some of the story to start again. Thanks, and I hope you like it! I'll be adding new chapters soon, I just wanted to edit these ones first**_

Hermione Granger sat alone in the living room of Grimmauld Place, which compared to the dank and musty state it was once in, was actually now, after many cleaning spells and hours of ridding it of various creatures, quite pleasant. She was sitting in the softest chair the room had, wearing a pair of comfortable sweat pants and a baggy sweatshirt. She brushed a piece of hair that had escaped her loose ponytail behind her ears, and continued on reading about transfiguration for seventh years, and although she had already learned all these spells by the time she was fifteen, she continued reading nonetheless for her own intellectual pleasure.

If Hermione had been eighteen at a different point in the last few years, then she would have been out of Hogwarts and underway with some magical career of her choice. However, her seventh year of Hogwarts had been postponed so that she could track down horcruxes with Harry and Ron, and she was completing it a year late.

Hermione didn't mind however, that she was to be in school a year longer than expected, and especially with Harry and Ron still in practically all of her classes, it actually seemed to be normal. Maybe that's why she didn't mind it so much. Because it felt normal. And it was the only thing that had felt normal in a long time. Being back at Hogwarts felt like it had years ago, when Hermione was still only a young child, and nothing had yet gone wrong. Nothing had really changed. And now, that wasn't true. A lot of things had changed. A full on wizarding war had just ended. Voldemort was destroyed. But Hermione had lost a lot of friends along the way. Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother, and Tonks for example. And although they had died fighting against Voldemort and his death eaters, it still hurt to think about.

But being back at Hogwarts was like a palliative of sorts for all the chaos and heartbreak that had happened in the past year. Hermione could finally feel as if things were normal again, for the first time in a while, and even though she knew that they weren't, it still helped some to be able to go back to where she had had some of the greatest moments of her life.

Hermione turned the page and started reading about how to conduct more complicated transfiguration than turning small items into cups and watches and matches, as she had done in her earlier years at school. But she found it, of late, more difficult to focus on her work. She had never had that problem before, and it was really starting to make her anxious.

Instead of reading she looked around Grimmauld Place. And for a house in which ten people were currently residing, she felt extremely lonely. Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that she had been alone all day, what with everyone out doing something.

Arthur and Molly Weasley had been visiting their son Bill, at his new house that he and his wife Fleur had bought. Ginny had gone along with them, along with George. Harry and Ron had gone out to buy their new school stuff, even though their classes started in only a few days time, but like always, they waited until the last minute. Sirius was out somewhere enjoying his ability to simply roam, probably on a date, and Remus was out looking for a job.

Hermione started thinking about putting the book down and going to bed early even though she was not exactly tired. She just needed something else to do. But, just as she was about to get up she heard someone open the door, and being glad that someone was home, it didn't really matter, who, she walked toward the door to greet them.

"Hey" Hermione said, still unsure as to who she was talking to. She saw the outline of a man and walked closer to see who it was.

"Hermione, hello" said Remus Lupin, smiling slightly. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack before sighing out. Hermione could tell from his expression that his day hadn't gone much better than hers.

"No luck?" She said softly.

Remus looked to her for a second, shook his head, and offered another smirk. "No."

"I'm sorry" Hermione shrugged. She shook her head too. "It's really not fair . . .you know, people dismissing you and sending you away. Especially right after the war, you'd think-"

"Hermione" Lupin interrupted her quietly. "It's alright." He shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Hermione didn't know if it was the sadness in his eyes, or the fact that he had had to become 'used to it' that bothered her more. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "It's not fair."

"No." Lupin agreed. "But it is what it is. I can't change that."

"But you are more qualified than so many other people for those jobs. You deserve a job. A great job. I mean . . ." Hermione shrugged and suddenly felt a little shy, ", you were the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I have ever had." She smiled.

Lupin smiled. "Thank you, Hermione. That means a lot coming from you." Lupin gave a soft chuckle. He ran his hands through his hair quickly and cleared his throat softly. He looked back at Hermione.

"Well," Hermione smiled again, placing a hand on his shoulder, "it's the truth."

Lupin shook his head. "Well, now that I am no longer your teacher," Lupin smiled, "I feel no restriction on telling you that you are the smartest student that I had."

"Really?" Hermione said in a high pitched voice. She didn't know why what Lupin was saying was making her feel so great. She had heard it before, from nearly all of her other teachers. So maybe it wasn't _**what**_ he was saying, but rather _**him**_ saying it. Hermione felt herself blush and couldn't help but think back to her crush she had had on Lupin when she was thirteen. She had thought she had gotten over it, but . . .

"That . . .ugh . . .that means . . .well thank you." Hermione stuttered and as Lupin smiled at her she couldn't help but look away quickly. She could feel the color in her cheeks and was suddenly embarrassed. Hermione hoped that he couldn't see it.

Lupin merely nodded. "It's the truth." He said, and then he walked over toward the living room. "Care to join me for a cup of tea?" He flicked his wand toward the kitchen, and Hermione could hear the sound of water filling the kettle.

Hermione was quiet for a few seconds as she merely watched Lupin walk away. The way his strong arms moved back and forth, the way his muscular legs moved, limping slightly from the full moon a few days previously, the way his shirt clung to his back, and his jeans on his – no. _No._ _I do not like him._ She told herself and she forced herself to look toward the tea kettle in the kitchen. "I'd love a cup."

"Great." Lupin smiled as he sat down on the couch next to where Hermione had been reading. "Ahh, Transfiguration for seventh years" Lupin said as he picked up the book.

"Yea." Hermione sighed as she sat down next to him on the couch. Why had it taken her until now to realize that she liked Lupin. No – not like. Right? She didn't like him. Not like that. Did she?

"I bet you knew all this when you were fourteen" Lupin smiled and chuckled slightly, and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe" She said slightly seductively, and the seductiveness in her voice seemed a surprise to her, almost as if she had simply said it impetusously, for she quickly looked away from Lupin slightly confused that she had just used such a tone. She shook her head once. _No_. She thought to herself. _Stop it. I don't like him. That was a school girl crush from five years ago. I don't like him. It's just been a long day, and I'm lonely, and . . . .no._

Lupin played it off quite friendly. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head before chuckling lightly. "I'll take that as a modest 'yes'".

Hermione shrugged, still embarrassed at how she had appeared slightly seductive without even trying. But apparently Lupin hadn't noticed, or if he did, he was pretending he didn't. She was grateful either way.

Lupin looked at the transfiguration book for a few more seconds, seemingly pondering something and then looked back toward Hermione.

"So . . .you guys are still going back? You and Harry and Ron." He asked. Hermione could hear something in his tone that she was sure had not been there before.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. We thought it'd be good to finish school . . .you know, now that we have the time." She shrugged.

"Well, I think that's great." Lupin smiled and shifted in his seat. "Good to get back to normal."

And although he didn't say anything, Hermione could tell Lupin was thinking about Tonks. The woman who was so in love with him, the woman who told him numerous times that it didn't matter how old or poor or dangerous he was, the woman that he didn't give a chance.

For weeks after the battle at Hogwarts Lupin blamed himself for Tonks' death. 'What if I had dated her?' He had said. 'What if we had got married? Maybe she wouldn't have been there. Maybe she wouldn't have fought.' And despite everyone explaining that Tonks' would have fought no matter what, no matter who she was dating, or who she was married to, Remus still blamed himself.

Hermione saw the familiar look that Remus had had in his eyes for those weeks after the battle, and could not stop herself from comforting him. It was like an impulse. She hated seeing him so upset. Hermione had become extremely close to Remus over the past few years, and she considered him one of her greatest friends.

"Remus . . ." She said softly. Lupin looked up from the book and smiled sadly. "Remus, it wasn't-"

"My fault." Lupin said quickly and slightly annoyed. "I know." He said in a way that Hermione was quite sure he didn't really believe it.

Hermione sighed and Lupin looked back down at the book. "I'm tired of people trying to tell me that."

Hermione almost laughed. "But, Remus . . ..It _wasn't_ your fault. You couldn't have saved her if you had dated. Even if you _were _married. It wouldn't have made a difference."

"It would have made a difference to her" Lupin said so softly, Hermione could barely hear him.

Hermione looked at him confused. "What do you . . .what do you mean?"

"She wanted me" Lupin sighed in anger. He chuckled in anger at himself. "She wanted me. And she wanted me so badly. And I didn't let her."

Hermione felt as if she wanted to cry. Lupin was sitting there, blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault, and no matter what anyone said, he continued to do so. Hermione felt so bad for him, all she wanted to do was hug him, but, given that she kept thinking about her crush on him, she figured it probably wasn't such a good idea to give him a hug.

"Tonks knew that the reason you wouldn't get involved with her was because you wanted to protect her. She understood that you were looking out for her. You can't keep blaming yourself, Remus. You can't." Hermione said softly, reaching over and placing a hand on Lupin's before she really even thought about. He flinched slightly, and Hermione winced, thinking about pulling it away, but then he rubbed her hand with his thumb. Hermione felt her heart flutter, and she still wasn't exactly sure why. All she knew was that she was glad that he was touching her.

"You always try to make me feel better." Remus smirked at Hermione. "And I have to admit, you succeed the majority of the time." Remus gave a soft laugh.

Hermione smiled back. "I just don't like to see you so sad. You deserve to be happy, Remus. You're a great guy." Hermione stopped talking. She was already going kind of far, and with her crush seemingly speaking instead of her logical self, she didn't know what else she was about to say. Hermione felt Lupin brush his thumb on her hand again, and she started to blush.

"Thank you." Lupin smiled. Hermione smiled back. She simply loved the way his face lit up when he did so, the way his hoarse voice seemed so smooth, the way his eyes smiled with happiness . . . no. Hermione shook her head. _I can't do this._ She said to herself

After a few seconds of Lupin merely looking at Hermione, and Hermione trying to control her crush, Lupin said, "So, where's everyone else?" He looked around the room and Hermione did the same. Lupin took his hand off Hermione's and Hermione felt slightly disappointed.

"They're out." She shrugged. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to see Bill and Fleur and so did Ginny and George as well. Harry and Ron are out buying school stuff." Hermione rolled her eyes, and Lupin chuckled. "And Sirius is out on a date, I think. Enjoying his ability to simply go outside of this house and talk to people." Hermione smiled and so did Lupin.

Lupin suddenly smiled a little bit wider and looked at Hermione. "Speaking of dates . . .and you don't have to tell me . . .but . . . you and Ron . . .you guys still . . ."

"No." Hermione shook her head and smiled at Lupin. "No, we decided it would be better if we just remained friends." She shrugged and Lupin shook his head.

"Sorry" He said quickly, "I didn't mean to . . ."

"Oh not at all . . ." Hermione laughed. "No, it was a friendly break up, actually. We're still good friends. We can actually laugh about it now. It was fun, but . . .no, we're just friends."

Lupin smiled. "Well, that's good that you guys could maintain that friendship."

Hermione nodded. "Yea . . ." She found herself thinking of a relationship between herself and Lupin. Hugging him, kissing him, touching him, sleeping with him. She started to smile. She liked the idea. _No. No I don't like him. It's just a stupid crush._ Hermione told herself. She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat a little.

"So, ugh . . .what about you? Seeing anyone?" She said in a playful tone, and she smiled at him.

Remus smirked. "No, not me." He shook his head. "It's ughh . . .kind of hard to find someone who doesn't mind . . .well, someone like me." He shrugged and gave her a smile, but Hermione could tell he wasn't as accepting of it as he was pretending.

"That must be hard." Hermione said with a sigh. She felt bad. Why hadn't she thought about that? Of course he hadn't been seeing anyone, nobody was willing to see him. Hermione felt like an idiot for bringing it up.

"You are one of the most caring, intelligent, thoughtful, brave, kind," Hermione stopped for a second thinking maybe it was a bad idea to be saying all this stuff about her former teacher, but unable to prevent her self from continuing, she said, "people I have ever met. And if women can't see you for that, that's their problem, because they don't deserve you." Hermione's stomach felt like butterflies as she finished and she could feel her cheeks turning pink. She smiled and let out a giggle so as not to let Lupin see them turning so and she saw him smile. Maybe he had noticed?

Lupin looked to Hermione in a way that he hadn't before. He smiled and nodded his head. "Hermione, thank you. But a lot of women don't feel the same way." Lupin shrugged and chuckled.

Hermione's mind was whizzing. All she could think of was Lupin. Lupin's eyes, Lupin's smile, Lupin's face, Lupin's chest, Lupin's hands, Lupin's voice, Lupin's character. She kept thinking about the crush that she had had on him, and started to think that it was coming back. She didn't even bother to refute herself this time. Everything she had just said was how she felt. Lupin really was one of the most caring, intelligent, thoughtful, brave, kind people she had ever met. She started to think that her crush had been silly, but it wasn't. She actually felt attracted to him, and why shouldn't she? Who cares if he was nineteen years older than her and her former professor? Lupin was exactly the kind of guy she always pictured herself with.

Before she thought about it she said quickly, "I do."

Lupin looked at her quizzically, his smile widening as he laughed. "What?"

"I mean . . ." Hermione started to think frantically. Had she really just said that? "I mean . . .well, I had a huge crush on you when you were the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor when I was thirteen." She giggled nervously. "So, apparently you are liked by some girls." Hermione smiled, hoping that Lupin would take that as a compliment and not an insult, but still a little unsure of why she had even told him about her crush in the first place. It seemed kind of weird. But, after all, they were friends, right? And she could feel comfortable telling him stuff like that, as a funny sort of compliment.

Lupin looked unsure of what to do at first. Lupin looked to Hermione and simply smiled. "You did?"

"Yea" Hermione giggled again, still nervous of what he was going to say.

"Hermione that's . . ." Lupin started.

Gross? Weird? Wrong? Unexpected? Odd? Disturbing? Inappropriate? Hermione thought to herself about how he would think of it. But then Lupin smiled and nodded and she felt as if he wasn't going to say any of those things.

"That's ughh . . .sweet. Thank you, Hermione." Lupin smiled and chuckled. "You really had a crush on me?" He seemed to think it was extremely amusing.

Hermione, relieved, nodded. "I know . . .I just . . ." Hermione laughed. "I don't know why I just told you that." She said softly, slightly embarrassed.

Lupin shook his head. "It's quite alright. I kinda knew that you did when I was a teacher."

Hermione looked confused. Her heart was beating fast. "You did?"

Lupin nodded a few times. He laughed and smiled and Hermione felt reassured that he didn't think it was weird at all.

"You were always the smartest girl in class . . .so I kinda figured you didn't really need extra lessons and explanations after class."

Hermione felt her cheeks blush. "So you** did** know! Why'd you go along with it then? Why didn't you address me about it?" Hermione smiled and then let out a laugh.

Lupin shook his head. "It was just a harmless school girl crush."

Hermione felt her heart beat faster, her stomach was like butterflies fluttering, and she was starring at Lupin's smile. She glanced over his chest and how his t-shirt was sticking to his stomach muscles and clinging to his muscular arms that were showing several of the scars he rarely showed. Hermione looked to his slightly shaggy, messy, hair, and the way his eyes were concentrating hard on hers.

"Yea," Hermione said softly, "just a school girl crush."

_**Tell me what you think! Tell me where you think it's going….I have a pretty good idea, but I just wanna see what you guys think. Thanks so much for reading, please review! If you review my story, I will gladly review one of yours. Thanks!**_


	2. I'm Going to Do It

_**I hoped you all liked the first chapter, please tell me what you think of chapter two! Thanks for reading!**_

Hermione woke up the next day, thinking about the conversation she had had with Lupin the night before. 'Just a school girl crush' she had said. But did she mean it? Sure, maybe once. Maybe when she was thirteen. But the more she thought about it Hermione decided that it wasn't a little school girl crush anymore at least.

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Lupin. She had gone to bed last night a little while after she had discussed her crush with Lupin, and he had gone to bed as well. She had thought about him for a few hours before falling asleep. Hermione thought about what it would be like to tell him how she was really feeling. But then again, she still wasn't exactly sure _what_ she was feeling. After all, she had only begun to feel this way the day before. But then thinking back Hermione remembered that maybe she had felt like this for a few years and just hadn't realized it. Previous times Remus had talked to her during Order meetings or at dinner and she remembered how she had felt her heart beat faster then. She had been hiding her feelings away for a while now, even from herself, and she was only now willing to acknowledge them.

Trying to fall asleep that night, Hermione thought about what it would feel like to kiss Lupin. To run her hands across his chest and his arms. And then, she had fallen asleep, and dreamed of him.

Her dream had her and Lupin living together. They were kissing and he was holding her close to him. They were talking. About books they had both read, about books they were encouraging the other to read, about how their days at work had gone, about the Order and it's new missions, and about how much they liked each other. Hermione woke up and was sort of disappointed. "It was only a dream." She muttered to herself as she sighed.

"What was a dream?" A voice said from across the room. Hermione was startled and looked around quickly. It was Ginny, who shared a room with her at Grimmauld Place, and was already dressed, looking at Hermione with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing" Hermione said, smiling to Ginny. "Nothing." But she doubted Ginny would leave it at that. She was one of her best friends after all.

Ginny shook her head. "Okay . . .but whatever it is . . ." Ginny smiled and walked toward the door. "Was it about a guy?" She leaned toward Hermione quickly and smied.

Hermione shook her head quickly. Ginny knew her so well. "No." Hermione said, and it sounded slightly forced even to herself. Ginny looked at her skeptically. Hermione could feel her cheeks getting red.

"It wasn't!" Hermione said getting out of bed and avoiding looking at Ginny who was walking back from the doorway toward Hermione again. Ginny was still smiling at Hermione, and Hermione doubted that Ginny was going to leave it alone.

"It was!" Ginny laughed. "Who was it about?" She asked excitedly.

"It was _not_ about a guy!" Hermione said as she started to get dressed. Ginny looked at her again with that look that told Hermione that she knew something was up, and then started toward the door.

"Alright," Ginny said as she laughed. "I'm going downstairs for breakfast. I'll meet you down there."

Hermione sighed. "Yea, okay." Relieved that Ginny had let it go for a few minutes at least, Hermione started to pull some clothes out to get dressed.

Ginny pointed a finger at Hermione. "And we'll talk about this guy later."

Hermione merely shook her head. There was no use in refuting Ginny. However, as Hermione was getting dressed she was glad that Ginny had gone downstairs. She felt as if she were about to crack and she didn't really want Ginny knowing about her crush or well, whatever it was, with Lupin. Not yet. Not until she knew what it was herself.

Hermione finished getting dressed and was still thinking about Lupin and their conversation from the night before. She smiled at the thought of how he had touched her. How he had rubbed his hand over her hand. How he had looked at her. Complimented her. Laughed with her. Smiled at her. Talked with her. Touched her. Maybe it was silly, but she just felt so happy when she was thinking about Lupin. And, she didn't much care if it was silly or not.

Heading downstairs to breakfast Hermione saw Ginny sitting at the table with Harry and . . .Lupin. Hermione practically tripped down the last step, caught herself, and looked to see if Lupin had seen, which he had. _Great._ Harry and Ginny, however, who were kissing, had not seen her.

"You alright?" Lupin asked as gestured to a seat next to him for Hermione to sit in. Hermione surveyed the seats. There was one next to Harry, but seeing as how he and Ginny were kissing and leaning into it, she decided it would be better if she sat next to Lupin, despite how she may blurt out her feelings for him. Hermione swallowed hard.

"Yea, thanks." Hermione laughed and she sat next to Lupin. "Apparently I'm still half asleep." How typical Hermione, she thought to herself, the guy I like sees me almost fall down the stairs. At least he asked if I was okay. That was nice of him. Hermione smiled.

Lupin smiled and handed her a plate that Molly had made for her. "Here, eat. Maybe you will wake up."

"Thanks." Hermione said taking it from him. She had a few bites, but all the while she couldn't stop thinking of the man sitting next to her. She could feel the tension. She wanted to turn to him and look at him, but at the same time was scared of what she would say. She wasn't really sure if she would start babbling, or fumble over her words, or blurt out all her feelings for him right there. He made her nervous. But a good kind of nervous. A nervous that made her slightly self conscious about what she should talk about. But she liked it.

"Did you sleep good?" Hermione asked, deciding that it was a safe question. Lupin was reading the paper and looked up at her quickly.

"Yes, thank you." Lupin said as he put the paper on the counter and took a sip of tea. "And you?"

Hermione thought about the dream she had had about Lupin. How they were kissing, holding each other close, talking. "Yes." She smiled. "I did." Hermione could practically feel herself blush, and wondered if the changing of the coloring of her cheeks was enough for Lupin to notice. She hoped he didn't.

Lupin nodded. That quick, little half nod thing he does that Hermione likes. Hermione gestured to his paper. "Anything good?"

"Nothing really." Lupin said. "I'm glad to say however, that the newspapers are now restored to their original editors. They are no longer void of crucial information or controlled by corrupt people." He smiled and so did Hermione.

"Good to hear." She said with a grin and watched as he smiled as well, taking a sip of his tea. She watched as the cup grazed against his lips, brushing the few days of scruff that he hadn't shaved yet. Hermione sighed, it looked good.

Looking quickly at her plate, out of fear of Lupin noticing her staring at her, Hermione finished eating her breakfast and Lupin continued to read the paper. However, after Lupin had been leaned on by a kissing Ginny, too caught up in Harry's face and arms to notice she was leaning on someone else, he decided to get up from the table. Lupin slipped out from underneath her and moved over in his chair.

"I think I'm going to go in the living room" Lupin gestured toward Harry and Ginny. "If you know what I mean." Lupin smiled. "You're welcome to join me."

Hermione nodded before she could say anything. She almost spit her food out all over the table. She couldn't speak fast enough. "Yea, I'd love to" She said with a laugh as she watched Harry and Ginny kissing. Her and Lupin alone? She got up quickly.

Hermione followed Lupin into the living room. Her heart was racing and her hands were becoming sweaty. I've done this a million times. She thought to herself. It's just Remus. I always sit with Remus. It's fine. She sat down next to him on the couch and continued to look at him before he started to talk.

"So, are you excited for going back to school?" Lupin looked at Hermione and gave her a smile. He placed on of his arms on the arm rest half behind him, and the other on the couch near Hermione. Hermione stared at it. She wanted to touch his hand. Have him run his thumb over the back of her hand like he had the night before. Then she realized that he had asked her a question and she looked up quickly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. It'll be good to go back to school, I'm looking forward to it." She watched the way he smiled, the way his eyes looked at her, the way he shifted in his chair. _I __**do**__ like him. _She thought to herself.

"It sure will be lonely with you and Harry and Ron and Ginny gone." Lupin said. "Although, I think it will be fine eating breakfast without people kissing and leaning on you." Lupin chuckled and so did Hermione. Maybe it'd be better if they were the ones kissing? Stop it. Hermione thought to herself.

"You'd think they'd stop just once in a while." Hermione smiled.

"Ahh, they're in love." Lupin said calmly. Hermione eyed him carefully, her heart fluttering. It was not often that men talked of love. And Hermione, being the hopeless romantic, and well, teenage girl that she was, found it incredibly attractive that Lupin was willing to talk about such things.

"Do you really think so?" She asked him. So many other people had described teenagers in love, especially Harry and Ginny, as simply hormones. A crush.

Lupin nodded. "Yes. I do."

Hermione looked slightly confused, but she smiled. "How do you know?"

Lupin smiled. "You can just tell. Some people, you look at and you just think . . .they are meant to be together. They're young, yea, but…"

Hermione smiled. She couldn't help but think of herself with Lupin. She thought about them sitting there, not as friends, but as a couple. Holding hands. Talking. Laughing. She felt as if _they _were meant to be together. Had he ever felt that way about someone? She knew she hadn't, not with anyone but Lupin. Not even with Ron. She shook her head. "You're different you know. Most people say that teenagers don't know what love is."

Lupin shrugged. "I don't think there is an age at which you become aware of what love is. I think it is the person."

Hermione smiled. Lupin was a great guy. He was so thoughtful and romantic, and not like any of the other guys she had ever met. He had his own ideas. His own opinions. Opinions and ideas that not that many other people had. And the way in which he spoke, the words he crafted into beautiful sentences, and beautiful sayings, it was endearing. Hermione's stomach was fluttering again and she started to blush, she could feel her cheeks getting redder. Hermione smiled at him. "Have you ever been in love?" She asked before she thought about it. Hermione was slightly surprised that she had actually said it.

Lupin considered her for a second and seemed to be thinking. Hermione was almost embarrassed that she had asked him that. It was a pretty personal question. And one that maybe be inappropriate, but she was relieved when he looked at her and he nodded slightly. "I thought I was once."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "You_**thought**_ you were? But you weren't? How old were you? Who was she?" Hermione couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She had asked the question. But she could still not help but feel slightly jealous.

Lupin laughed. "Yea. I thought I was in love. But, it turns out, I didn't know what love was either. I hadn't met that person. I was sixteen. She was a girl from school. A friend of Lily's."

Lupin smiled and then quickly, and slowly at the same time, a certain sadness was present in his eyes. It overtook his face for a few seconds, and Lupin was starring off. Lupin was deep in thought, and Hermione could tell he was remembering his friend, Lily. Harry's mother. It must be so hard, yet so incredible to him to see her son grow up. Hermione couldn't imagine what he had gone through, and Sirius too. Having two of your best friends killed due to the actions of a third. Hermione could not imagine, and did not want to imagine it. She gave him a few minutes before asking any more questions. Lupin coughed a little, cleared his throat, and then smiled. The sadness practically gone from his eyes, but not quite. "It was just a crush, I guess."

Hermione nodded. Lupin turned toward her. "What about you?"

Hermione seemed slightly surprised by the question. She laughed as if she thought what Lupin had said was funny. "Me? No." Hermione thought about the dream she had of Lupin. She thought about the feelings that she only recently discovered she had for him and part of her wanted to tell him that she thought she was in love with him. "Nobody even likes me. I'm smart and mature, and I'd rather read a book than go out." Hermione laughed. "No. Not me."

"You will." Lupin said softly. "Someone will fall in love with you Hermione. You are a great girl. You just need a great guy to see that. And you will." Lupin's tone was reassuring, comforting. Hermione smiled and could feel herself blushing. Lupin was really considerate, and really caring, and Hermione could feel her stomach and her heart flkuttering again.

She wanted to say, 'I'm in love with you'. Hermione looked at him and saw how he was looking at her. With those grey eyes full of kindness and understanding. He made her feel so much better, and she wondered how she had not noticed these feelings she had for him before. She wanted to kiss him, run her hands through his hair. But instead, she said, "Thank you."

Lupin shrugged. It looked as if he were about to say something else when Sirius came into the living room. He plopped down on the couch next to Lupin.

"Good morning" He said to Lupin and then to Hermione. "What's going on in here? I had to get away from all the smooching in there." Sirius gestured toward the kitchen. "How do they expect people to eat when they are kissing and leaning all over them?"

Lupin and Hermione laughed. "We had to move too" Hermione said.

"I mean really . . ." Sirius laughed. "I suppose I should step in . . .tell my godson to cool it." Sirius smiled. "But, honestly, I'm pretty proud that he resembles his godfather in that way."

Lupin smirked and shook his head. Hermione giggled. "I bet you were quite the lady's man."

Sirius smiled.

Hermione looked toward Lupin. "And you?"

Sirius laughed. Lupin simply smirked. "Yea . . .Moony here liked to spend his time in the common room _reading_." Sirius chuckled. "I think he had one date the whole time we were at Hogwarts. Moony liked to spend _his_ time doing homework."

"It was more than one date." Lupin said a bit defensively, and Hermione chuckled as Sirius shook his head in the background. "I had a girlfriend for a few months. And there's nothing wrong with doing homework."

Sirius smiled. "That's Moony for you!"

Hermione smiled as well. "There_ is _nothing wrong with doing homework, Remus. I agree." Hermione gestured toward Sirius. "You should take a lesson from him, Sirius."

Sirius snorted. "Yea, okay." He got up off the couch. "I'll just leave you two book worms together. I'm going to go find myself something exciting to do."

"Yea, whatever" Hermione joked. "Remus and I will have fun together!" She laughed. Right after she said it, she realized that it sounded weird, and she didn't mean it to be the innuendo that she knew Sirius would interpret it as. Sirius grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He laughed. Remus hit him in the ribs.

"Oh, come on Sirius!" Remus laughed.

"Alright, I'll just leave you two to have . . ." Sirius looked at Hermione. "fun." He said as he made air quotes with his fingers. Sirius laughed.

Remus threw a pillow at Sirius as he left the room and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She really did want to have 'fun' with Lupin. Right here on the couch. She cleared her throat.

"Sirius . . ." Lupin laughed slightly awkwardly. Hermione smiled. There was a little bit of tension in the air now, and Hermione kind of liked it. But she wasn't sure.

"That's Sirius" She grinned. She didn't really know what else to say. She could tell that Lupin felt slightly awkward about Sirius' remark, and it made her think about how he viewed her. As a friend? That it would be weird if they were having 'fun'? Or as a student, the child she had been when she first met him? It made her slightly disappointed.

The two looked at each other for a few minutes before saying anything. Lupin finally picked up the paper he had been reading, and looking slightly awkward, got up off the couch.

"I have to go." He said quickly, and he diverted his eyes from Hermione's. "I've gotta find a job sometime." Lupin laughed slightly and so did Hermione. Now? He had to go find a job now? Right after Sirius made a remark about an innuendo about the two of them? She sighed.

"Yea." She said. She was thinking about what Sirius had just said could not blame Lupin for acting slightly awkward, because Hermione was feeling slightly awkward herself. She watched Lupin leave the room and sighed, sitting into the back of couch. _Oh Sirius!_ She thought to herself angrily. But then again, Sirius had opened a door that she wouldn't have. The idea of the two of them was now actually an idea. Whether Sirius was joking or not, Lupin had to have considered it, right?

"I'll see you later" Lupin said to Hermione as he walked out of the room.

"Yea. I'll see you later." Hermione replied back, thinking about what Lupin was thinking about. Was he bothered by the idea of himself with Hermione? Was that why he felt so awkward. Was he wondering why he would ever want to be with her? Or, Hermione thought to herself, was he awkward because he felt the same way as she did? Did he like her too and feel that she wouldn't ever like him, so he kept it to himself? Hermione liked that idea, but she decided that it probably wasn't what he was thinking. Why would he like her after all? She was so much younger than him. Far less mature. Far less experienced. And, his former student to make it even better. Hermione sighed and got off the couch and walked into the kitchen were she saw Ginny alone.

"Hey" Ginny said as Hermione sat down next to her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Hermione said and she tried to pretend she wasn't disappointed. She pushed a few dishes away from her and played with a fork that was in front of her.

"It's Remus" Ginny smiled. "Isn't it?"

Hermione looked to Ginny quickly. She was so surprised to hear Ginny say that. How did she know? Was it obvious? Hermione's eyes widened.

"It _is_ isn't it?" Ginny smiled again and Hermione simply looked at her. Ginny was using that tone again. The one she had used earlier that morning.

"How did you-"

"So it is!" Ginny said excitedly. "It_ is_ about him? The dream?"

Hermione considered lying to Ginny. She thought about telling her that the dream had nothing to do with Remus and was instead about some boy at school that Ginny had never heard of. But Hermione realized that she would have to tell Ginny sometime. After all Ginny was her best friend that was a girl. She was going to confide in her at some point about liking Lupin. Hermione nodded and smiled. "Yea"

Hermione wasn't sure what to expect. She thought that Ginny would be bothered by her crush on Lupin. After all he was a former teacher and nineteen years older than her. She expected Ginny to disapprove.

Ginny smiled and shrieked. "That's so cute!" She said as she hugged Hermione who was relieved to see Ginny hug her rather than smack her across the face or yell at her. "That's adorable. I can see you guys together. When did you start to like him? And why didn't you tell me!"

Hermione smiled. "I don't know. I had a crush on him when I was thirteen" Hermione said, and she explained how she thought that this time it was simply a crush again.

"But then I remembered how I had felt at some of the Order meetings or at dinner when Remus would talk to me and . . ." Hermione smiled. "I guess I've kinda liked him for a few years."

Ginny smiled. "That's great! So what was the dream about?"

Hermione smiled, "Well, I think we were married."

Ginny gasped and Hermione laughed. "And we were kissing and touching and . . ." Hermione sighed. Ginny smiled.

"I can see this relationship happening." Ginny said as she nodded.

Hermione smiled. "Yea, well, the only thing is that he doesn't know that I like him."

Ginny looked at Hermione for a second. "Tell him."

Like it was that easy. Tell him. Just tell him? Hermione shook her head. "I'm not going to tell him"

"Why?" Ginny asked, her tone sounding as if Hermione's actions were absolutely ridiculous. It was as if Hermione told her she did not like chocolate.

Hermione looked confused. She, unlike Ginny, thought it was quite obvious "Because he would never like someone like me! I'm nineteen years younger than him, I'm a nerd, and well . . ."

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ginny said. "He _clearly_ likes you too! You guys have the same personality. You're both kind and smart and . . ." Ginny shrieked. "You too would be _so _great as a couple."

Hermione shrugged but she couldn't help but smile. Ginny had reassured her somewhat, and she really did want to tell Remus how she felt. "You really think so?"

"Yes" Ginny said quickly.

"And you don't . . .you know, think it's weird that he was our professor?" Hermione asked shyly.

Ginny shook her head. "No. I mean you guys have a strong friendship. You're relationship moved beyond professor and student years ago. You guys have actually become friends outside of school. You're on a first name basis!"

Hermione nodded. Ginny was right. Out of all the students that Lupin had taught, only the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had maintained a relationship with him that extended to friendship.

"You're right." Hermione said. "I just, I don't really know if I should tell him. I mean, what if he doesn't think it's a good idea. Then it'd be awkward around him and stuff."

"Hermione," Ginny said, "you won't know if you don't ask him."

Hermione shook her head and Ginny continued.

"We're going back to school in two days. It's the perfect time to ask him. If he doesn't have feelings for you, then it'll be fine because you will go off to school and you won't see him for a few months and the awkwardness will be small, and if he does like you too, which he _does_, then you'll know before you go off to school!" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. She really wanted to do this, and Ginny was making a lot of sense. She didn't want to have to wait until she saw Lupin again months after school started to confront him about this. But she was still nervous of how he might react. She liked her friendship with Lupin, a lot, and she didn't want to jeopardize it by telling him that she had feelings for him that he may not share.

"Okay, but . . ." Hermione said, still wondering if it was the best idea to tell her old professor that she loved him. "How do you know he likes me too?"

Ginny looked to Hermione as if she were missing the obvious. "Hermione!"

Hermione gestured her hands in an 'I don't know' motion and shrugged. "What?"

"Do you ever see Remus sitting with _me_ alone in the living room? Or talking up late at night?"

"Well . . ." Hermione said. Now that Ginny said it, Lupin didn't really seem to ever be alone with any other girls besides herself.

"Exactly." Ginny smiled. "And plus, the way he looks at you."

Hermione smiled. "He looks at me?" She felt herself get excited. She laughed and shook her head. Really? He looked at her sometimes?

Ginny smiled. "Yea. When he thinks people aren't looking, I sometimes catch him glancing at you. And it's not like how he looks at Harry or Ron or me. It's different."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "He does?"

"I wouldn't tell you if he didn't!" Ginny laughed. "He obviously likes you. He's just too shy to tell you. Lupin probably thinks that you'd never like _him_. He likes you Hermione, trust me."

Hermione shrugged however. "Yea, but . . ."

"Hermione, do you love Remus?" Ginny asked sternly, looking at Hermione almost threateningly.

Hermione smiled. "I, I don't know. I like him _a lot_. I think I _do_." She could feel the fluttering of her stomach.

Ginny smiled too. "Well then you need to tell him. Before you go to school!"

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to do it." She said. Hermione was determined. If what Ginny had said was true, then maybe Lupin liked her too. And if he didn't, then she'd have the advantage of going to Hogwarts.

"Good!" Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione.

"Yea" Hermione said. "I'm going to tell him."

_**Please review and let me know what you think of chapter two! I just edited a few things, added a little more here and there, nothing too drastic. I am going back through all the chapters and making them flow smoother. Please tell me what you think!**_


	3. That's All That Matters

_**I hope you guys like the story so far, please continue to read and review! This chapter will start to get a little bit more action.**_

_**I revised A LOT in this chapter. I added Sirius in some more because I really like him and I wanted him to be in this story more than he already was. Please let me know what you think! Thanks, please review!**_

Hermione's conversation with Ginny lasted a few more minutes before Harry had come back downstairs with Ron and sat at the breakfast table with them. However, by that time, the girls had managed to figure out a plan in which Hermione was going to tell Lupin her feelings for him, and simply giggled as the boys sat down.

The girls had decided that Hermione would talk to Lupin about how she wanted to be more than friends, after dinner the night before they left for school. Ginny would make sure that everyone else was engaged in some conversation or what not in the kitchen and then make sure that everyone besides herself, Hermione and Lupin went to bed. Ginny would then pretend that she needed Lupin's help on some last minute homework problem and would go upstairs and pretend to get her stuff, telling Lupin to wait for her in the living room. Then Hermione would be able to talk to Lupin alone.

Hermione was anxious and she hoped the plan worked. She wanted so badly to tell Lupin how she was feeling. Every time she looked at him it was as if her heart automatically started beating a hundred times faster. Her cheeks would flush a bright pink that spread across her embarrassed face and turn it darker. Hermione's voice refused to work and would not cooperate at all. She would think of something intellectual to talk to him about, something that wouldn't make her look stupid, and then after much stuttering, jumbling of words, and an 'er' or 'ughh' in between every word, she managed to say something that was nothing like what she had planned, and usually made no sense. Hermione thought it would be impossible for Lupin not to already know how she felt about him after the way she acted toward him, and became nervous at the thought of it.

Hermione may have sounded like a fool trying to talk to Lupin, but she liked him so much that she was persistent on talking to him. He wasn't like any other guy Hermione had ever liked. She had had a few crushes during Hogwarts, some boys in their year, and Ron of course, but none of them were like Lupin. Maybe that's why she was acting this way. She had never felt this nervous around any other guy. Her stomach didn't flutter, she cheeks didn't blush, her heart didn't race. But Lupin wasn't like all the other guys. Lupin was different. And Hermione wanted to tell him how she felt. She knew it was real, what she was feeling. She had never felt like this before. It scarred her and it made her happy at the same time. She liked the way she felt around Lupin and she desperately hoped that he felt the same way.

Hermione was so anxious to talk to Lupin but she still had some time before she was going to ask him. So, she tried to keep herself distracted.

Harry and Ron, meanwhile, had talked to Hermione about the extra work she had done over the summer, and wondered if she would help them with theirs.

"I'm not going to let you guys copy me!" Hermione said. Hiding her books and parchment with all her essays and answers in her trunk and shutting the lid. Ron and Harry watched it carefully and then looked back at Hermione.

"It's not copying!" Ron said as he frowned at the closed lid and then looked to Hermione with big, sad, puppy dog eyes. "It's just helping."

"Helping, to you,_ is_ copying!" Hermione explained, but she couldn't help but laugh at Ron, who was now curling his lip, mimicking someone about to cry.

"We won't copy yours Hermione, we just need your help" Harry explained, smiling at her and looking at her with eyes that Hermione couldn't refuse. Hermione sighed and gave in. She thought that it would at least take her mind off of talking to Lupin.

"Alright, but I'm not going to let you see my papers. I'll explain it to you." Hermione said, smiling at them, and with a bunch of 'thanks' and 'you're the best Hermiones'' she followed the boys upstairs into Harry and Ron's room and sat down on Harry's bed.

Sirius popped his head into Harry's room a few hours later and with a smile he approached them. "Hey, what are you guys up too?"

"Sirius, hi!" Harry said, smiling and eyes beaming up at Sirius. "We're just . . ." Harry gestured toward the bed spread with books and papers and quills, and toward a concentrated looking Hermione, who was still concentrating on the book she was reading.

Sirius shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Boy does this look familiar . . ." He smiled and sat down next to Ron on the bed, and laid down.

"What? Doing school work?" Ron asked as he looked from the parchment in his lap to Sirius and then back.

Sirius laughed and sat up straight. "The way _you _guys do it yea . . ." He shook his head and gestured toward Hermione with a jolt of his head. "Sitting in a group and having one person do the work." He smiled and laughed again. Sirius sighed.

Harry and Ron smiled and didn't dare refute him. They knew he was right, and they also knew he didn't really care. He had been exactly the same way as they were when he was younger.

Hermione looked up over the top of her book. "I think I am safe in assuming you were not the one doing all the work then Sirius." She smiled at him and shook her head before looking back at the book.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, Hermione. I think that's a safe accusation." Sirius nodded, smiled and chuckled. So did Harry and Ron.

Hermione flipped a page in the book and then felt it being tugged out of her hand. She looked up in confusion and surprise to see Sirius yanking it out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she reached for the book that he brought up higher so she couldn't reach. Hermione stood up to try to get the book back, but Sirius had the book out of Hermione's reach.

"Yea, what are you doing! She was almost done!" Ron said as he stood up as well.

"I'm sure Hermione _is_ done, Ron." Sirius said, and with a somewhat serious look at Hermione, Hermione nodded at him kind of shyly.

"But she doesn't mind . . .she's almost done with ours too!" Harry and Ron said and Sirius turned on them.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem finishing." He smiled at them, but something in his tone said that he was serious. Harry and Ron looked at him as if they didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I really don't mind, Sirius." Hermione said, looking from the surprised Harry and Ron back toward Sirius.

"You will." Sirius said and then handed the book to Harry and Ron. Hermione didn't quite know what Sirius meant but she was somewhat relieved that he was making Harry and Ron do their own school work, even if she told him that she didn't mind.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked as he took the book from Sirius.

"Yes, that's my name. Always has been." Sirius chuckled. Harry and Ron didn't think it was so funny though. Hermione giggled and smiled.

"Come on, Hermione. We'll let them get to work." Sirius said and with a grin he left the room, Hermione following him.

Hermione shut the door and heard Harry and Ron groan. She smiled at Sirius. "What was that all about?"

Sirius shrugged as they walked down the stairs. "I owed it."

"Owed what?" Hermione laughed.

"I was always like Harry and Ron, Hermione." Sirius smiled. "I never really did my own work. Now, looking back, I kinda feel bad."

"But I don't mind, I really don't-" Hermione started but Sirius cut her off.

"You say that because you're too nice not to." Sirius said. "Remus was the same way."

Hermione felt her stomach do a weird sort of fluttering. "What- what do you mean?"

Sirius laughed. "Remus was always doing our school work for us, me and James. He'd finish his own early, and we'd beg him to do ours and he would. James and I would go out with girls and Remus would be stuck in the common room doing homework." Sirius sighed, apparently ashamed with himself. "We just never realized that maybe Remus would want to you know, go out with girls as well, and he always said he didn't mind, so we took him for his word."

Hermione sighed. "But sometimes I really don't mind."

Sirius stopped Hermione on the last step, turned her to look at him and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "Hermione, don't let people run all over you. Don't let them take advantage of you. You're better than that, okay. You say your fine with it, and maybe sometimes you are, but then people will assume you'll let them get away with it again and again and again. Just, don't let them run all over you like that. Say no once in a while. It's alright." Sirius smiled.

Hermione looked to him in a way she had never seen before. Reckless, arrogant, risky, trouble-making Sirius was demonstrating the kind, charming, thoughtful side of himself that Lupin had swore was there for years.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Sirius." She thought of Lupin and how he'd let Sirius and James run all over him. "Did you ever apologize to Remus?"

Sirius nodded. "Yea . . .but he's still adamant that he didn't mind." Sirius shrugged and shook his head as if he were ashamed of himself again. "I know he did though, sometimes at least."

Hermione shrugged. "Then why didn't he tell you that?

Sirius smiled. "Because he knows that I'm sorry and he doesn't want to make me feel bad. He's a good friend Remus. Better than myself."

Hermione smiled. "I think you're both pretty good friends." She gave Sirius a hug. "Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem." Sirius said.

Hermione started to walk toward the living room and Sirius the kitchen, when Sirius turned around quickly. "Hermione." He said with a smile.

Hermione turned around and smiled at him. "Yea?"

"Good luck talking to Remus. You're perfect for each other. Just what he needs." Sirius nodded and smiled at Hermione's open mouth and surprised face.

Hermione's heart was beating faster. How did he know? Who else knew? She didn't know what to say. She continued to look at him uncertain of how he had know she had feelings for his friend. Did Ginny tell him something? No, Ginny wouldn't do that. Then how, did he know something that she didn't? Did Lupin tell him something?

"How…do…you…how…do…" Hermione tried to ask.

Sirius grinned. "He's one of my best friends Hermione. I can tell certain things. And I've seen the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you . . ." Sirius' eyes widened and he nodded.

Hermione's heart was beating a hundred times faster. Did Sirius just say what she thought he said. Lupin looked at her. And he noticed it. Maybe Lupin did like her after all. Maybe she wasn't as ridiculous as she thought. She smiled. "Really?"

Sirius smiled. "Yea, kid. Really. Good luck." He winked at her and continued walking toward the kitchen. Hermione made to follow him into the kitchen. She wanted to ask him about whether Lupin said anything to him or not, but she saw Mrs. Weasley and didn't want to say anything about her feelings for Lupin in front of her. She didn't think that Mrs. Weasley would approve of her dating a man more than double her age.

Catching eyes with Sirius, Hermione was about to mouth something when Mrs. Weasley turned toward her. "Do you need any help?" Hermione asked instead, and Sirius giggled. Mrs. Weasley was getting dinner ready, cutting up vegetables and stirring something in a pot.

"Oh that would be lovely dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you help Ginny set the table?

Hermione nodded. "Sure" Hermione looked around the room quickly for Lupin and didn't see him. Curious. It had been a few hours since he had set out looking for a job. Maybe he found one. Hermione smiled at the thought. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and Ginny, knowing who she was looking for, shrugged.

Hermione walked over to the table where Ginny was starting to set the dishes and whispered so that Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear, "Where's Remus?"

"I don't know" Ginny said. "I think I heard Mom say something about him eating dinner at some work interview or something."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe he found a job!" Her stomach was all fluttery again. She really wanted Lupin to get a job. He was do down on himself, because nobody would hire him. He kept saying he was used to it, and to Hermione, that was just not fair.

"Maybe" Ginny said as they finished and sat down at the table. Harry and Ron came downstairs a few minutes later. Then the rest of the Weasley's. Using her wand Mrs. Weasley had all the food she had cooked on the table in a few seconds. Sometimes Hermione really loved magic.

Sirius sat down next to Harry, ruffled his hair, and looked around the table. "Remus still at the job thing?" He caught eyes with Hermione and Hermione, looked away quickly, blushing. She was still wondering what else Sirius knew about her liking Lupin, and Lupin's feelings toward her. She kept glancing at Sirius, trying to tell him so with her eyes, and after catching eyes with him, she was pretty sure he understood. "Later" Sirius mouthed to Hermione and she nodded, smiling.

Hermione continued to eat dinner, whenever someone started talking about Lupin she always shoved her mouth full of food and avoided eye contact for a little bit. She was afraid she would give something away if she dared to look at anyone.

Mr. Weasley nodded and gave Sirius a somewhat warning glance. Sirius nodded, understanding Mr. Weasley, but apparently nobody else understood what Mr. Weasley and Sirius did, and every one else looked to him in confusion.

"What job thing?" Ron asked as he stuffed his mouth full of potatoes. Apparently his recent dislike of Sirius had not extended to the curiosity of his question.

"Moony had a job offer!" Sirius said excitedly. He glanced toward Mr. Weasley and then put some food in his mouth, swallowing hard.

"That's great!" Harry said. Hermione smiled. _A job offer? Where? When? That's great! I'll have to tell him so when he gets back._

"What job?" Ginny asked. Knowing that Hermione wasn't going to and knowing that Hermione desperately wanted to know. Hermione looked at her and smiled and so did Ginny.

"None of your business!" Mrs. Weasley said as she ate some food herself. "Remus can tell you when he gets back if he wants. But this is his news to share. Not ours" Mrs. Weasley said the last part while giving Sirius a sharp look. Sirius nodded and then as soon as Mrs. Weasley turned to eat some more food, Sirius shook his head and made a face. Hermione laughed.

But, after Mrs. Weasley said so, they all decided that that was that on that matter and to ask Lupin when he got back.

But after dinner Lupin still wasn't back. Hermione played a few games with Ginny, Harry and Ron, but it was almost time to go to bed, and still, Lupin wasn't back yet.

"I wonder what job interview he's at?" Ron asked as they all sat up in Harry and Ron's room.

"I don't know." Harry said, "but it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad he actually has an interview."

"Yea," Ginny said. "He deserves it."

Harry and Ron agreed and looked to Hermione who was being extremely quiet out of worry that she might let something slip if she was talking about Lupin.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked. "You've been kinda quiet"

Hermione looked to Ron and then to Harry and then shrugged. "Nothing" She smiled. "I'm just tired I guess." But Hermione was thinking about Lupin. And Ginny knew this.

Harry and Ron looked to each other as if they didn't really believe her. Hermione looked at Ginny and Ginny smiled.

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley told them all to go to bed, so Hermione and Ginny left and went to their own bedroom.

After getting dressed Hermione lay down in her bed and Ginny laid in hers. Hermione was quiet for a few seconds before saying. "I hope he got the job."

Ginny smiled. "Yea, me too."

Hermione sighed. "I wonder what's taking so long though."

Ginny nodded. "Yea, I don't know. But maybe it just means that he's actually getting it. Maybe they're showing him how to do it and stuff."

"Yea, you're probably right." Hermione said. She thought about the plan she and Ginny had come up with, and apparently Ginny was thinking about it as well because she said,

"Alright, let's go over this plan one more time."

"Alright." Hermione said. Hermione was suddenly nervous.

"I'll make sure that everyone goes to bed and leaves you and Remus alone together, and I'll pretend that I have to ask him a question on something and tell him to wait in the living room while I go get my stuff." Ginny said.

"And then I'll say 'remember how we were talking about love and knowing when some people are supposed to be together? And how you asked if I had ever been in love and I said no?"

"Good." Ginny said. "And then,"

"And then," Hermione continued. "I'll say, 'well, I've been thinking about it and I don't know if what I said was right, because I've felt for a while now that maybe what I want from us is a little bit more than friendship."

"Good." Ginny said. "And then tell him all the reasons you think so."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know, what if he cuts me off, what if he objects?"

"He won't" Ginny said.

"But what if he does?" Hermione asked. Thinking about how Remus was going to immediately refute her. Hermione was kind of disappointed thinking about that.

"Well, then cut _him_ off." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled. Hermione chuckled and then said. "Alright." This whole plan was crazy. It was so unlike her, and yet, she really wanted to do it. Hermione was so excited.

"Okay, so you'll tell him all the reasons and explain." Ginny said.

"Right. I'll say 'I know that you are nineteen years older than me, but it doesn't matter. And I know that you used to be my teacher, but I don't mind that either. You are a great guy, and I really want to try this."

Ginny sighed and smiled. "That's perfect, Hermione!"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't . . .it's just . . .right now it seems so easy, but when I'm going to tell him I know that I'm going to get all shy and blush and start stuttering."

"Well, just talk to him like you normally do." Ginny said. "You guys talk all the time and you never get nervous. Just talk to him like that. Talk to him as the friends that you are."

Hermione sighed. "But this time . . .I want a little something more."

Ginny smiled. "You'll be fine. Just tell him. Who cares if you blush? You will tell him, and then you'll know how he feels about you too. Which, I know, he feels the same way about you that you feel about him."

"Maybe." Hermione said. "I hope you are right Ginny, really." She thought about what Sirius had said earlier and what Ginny had said at breakfast and she felt better. Sirius. Hermione suddenly got excited. 'Later'. It was 'later' now. Maybe Sirius was willing to talk to her about Lupin? She glanced at the clock and realized it was pretty late. She sighed. Maybe tomorrow? But then she thought again. Sirius usually is one of the last people to go to bed. Maybe he's still downstairs?

Ginny turned off the lights with her wand. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. And you should get your sleep, you don't want to look tired tomorrow."

"Yea, your right." Hermione said. "Thanks, Ginny."

"No problem." Ginny said. "Just remember what we talked about, just tell him. You'll be fine."

Hermione smiled. "Good night."

Ginny said good night as well and then Hermione waited for her to fall asleep. She tried to fall asleep herself, but thinking about Lupin, and what Sirius had said, Hermione couldn't manage to do so. So, when she thought that Ginny was asleep, about half and hour after they turned the lights out, Hermione got out of bed quietly, opened the door, shut the door quietly, and then walked down stairs and down the hall to Sirius' room.

She knocked on the door, and didn't hear anything. She knocked again, and still didn't hear anything. She sighed. Maybe he was asleep? She turned to walk back upstairs, and caught view of someone sitting at the kitchen table. She smiled. Her heart was fluttering. She walked over to him quickly.

"Ahhh, Hermione" Sirius said, holding a firewhiskey in one hand, the other on the table. He gestured for Hermione to sit down. "I knew you'd be awake."

"Well, I, um, I, couldn't really, well, sleep." Hermione laughed. "Distracted I guess" She said when Sirius gave her a look.

Sirius smiled. "By our dear friend, Moony, I'm guessing?"

Hermione nodded. "Yea. I just, I don't know. I don't really know what to do. I mean, I like him. A lot. Like a lot, but I don't know how to do this. He's so different from anyone I've ever liked before."

"Moony's a pretty unique guy." Sirius said, taking a sip of his firewhiskey. "One of the best that I know, and that's the truth."

"I know" Hermione said.

"But, he is sometimes difficult to talk to. In matters such as these." Sirius said. "He likes to maintain the idea that he isn't good enough for whatever reason. He won't let you forget it. It's almost like he thinks his lycanthropy defines him. When that's not true at all."

"No, I know. He's a great guy." Hermione said smiling.

"Yea. And everyone can see it. Or well, most people. Those not caught up in the lycanthropy aspect of it. But those people are idiots anyways. The people that matter, they know. They know that he is a great guy, but Remus refuses to understand it." Sirius took another sip of his firewhiskey. He offered the mug to Hermione, but she shook her head and waved him off. Sirius nodded.

"Why not? Why can't he just accept that people like him?" Hermione asked.

Sirius almost laughed. He grinned wide and shook his head. "I've been trying to figure that out for years. I've known him twenty-six years, and he has always been this way. He wouldn't even open up to James and I at first."

Hermione thought about that. "What changed his mind? Why'd he finally open up?"

Sirius smiled. "Because he knew we were never going to leave him. We were there for him. We weren't going anywhere, despite what anyone said. Screw them. He understood that we didn't care. That we would be there, no matter what. That he was our friend, and that we were sticking by him. It took a little while, but then he understood."

"So, if I'm persistent, if he understands that I'm not going to walk away from this, that I care and that I really want to be together, then maybe he'll open up?" Hermione asked.

Sirius nodded. "Just stick with it. Even if it's hard at first. He'll doubt himself. He'll doubt that he deserves you. Even when you think you're past all of the doubting and the questioning, he'll still do it. It'll pop up. It's not his fault though. The guy's been disappointed so many times, let down."

"I know he has" Hermione said softly. "That's why I really want him to understand that I like him."

Sirius nodded. "He will, eventually." Hermione nodded and sat there for a few more seconds before saying anything. Sirius decided to talk about what he had started to tell her earlier.

"And, in my opinion, I think he likes you as well. Probably just feeling a bit uncomfortable about it. He barely lets himself get close to others, especially women. It's hard enough with a woman our own age. Never mind trying to let himself get close to a woman nineteen years younger than us, who we've seen grow up, and who was his student."

"Gee, thanks" Hermione said with a laugh, and Sirius shook his head.

"No, no, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm just saying, that to Remus, he doesn't think he deserves you, even if he likes you. To him, you deserve better, and he doesn't want to get in the way of that."

"But, he does deserve the people he likes. If I want to be with him, and he supposedly likes me as well, then why can't we just try it? Why does he think that it's not right or that it's not good enough for me? I like him, a lot."

"I know you do" Sirius smiled, "And it's not that it won't work out, it's just that he's going to be reluctant. But he'll come around. Once he realizes that you're not leaving. But you should tell him how you feel." Sirius said.

Hermione nodded. "Ginny and I made a plan. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow night after dinner."

Sirius nodded. "And what is this plan? Do you need any help?"

Hermione told Sirius about the plan to have everyone else go to bed, and have Ginny ask Lupin for help on some last minute homework question. Leaving Hermione and Lupin alone in the living room while Ginny supposedly went to go get her school stuff. Then Hermione would talk to him.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me" Sirius said. "Maybe I'll start talking to Remus right after dinner. Bring him into the living room, and wait for everyone else to go to bed. Then Ginny can ask him for help on a homework problem, and I'll sneak off as well."

Hermione smiled. "Really? You'll do that?"

Sirius grinned. "Of course. When two of my very good friends are involved, I'd do pretty much anything."

"I know you would" Hermione said and she gave Sirius a quick peck on the cheek before the two of them went off to bed. Hermione started to go toward the stairs, and Sirius his bedroom down the hall, when he called her name.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked quietly.

Hermione's hand was on the railing, her feet on the first few steps. She turned to face Sirius, "Yea"

Sirius had a serious look over his face and his tone matched. "Just, be careful with him, okay? Don't get too close if you're not planning on following through. He's had enough heart break and disappointment. He really doesn't need more. So, just, please be careful. He's strong, stronger than anyone I know, but there's some fragile thrown in there too."

Hermione starred back at Sirius, and wanted to give him a big hug. Run down the stairs and just hug him. Sirius was a better guy than people assumed him to be. He was really caring and thoughtful, and an extremely loyal friend. Hermione smiled.

"I never would. I don't want him to be hurt either" Hermione smiled. Sirius nodded.

"I know you wouldn't. Just doing my duties as a friend" Sirius said.

"You're a really great friend, Sirius." Hermione said softly.

"I try" Sirius said, and with a smile he walked off to bed, and Hermione did the same.

Hermione opened the door to her and Ginny's room quietly, shut it quietly behind her, walked over to the bed with a few glanced as Ginny to make sure she was still asleep, and got into bed. She felt somewhat relieved. Now that she had talked with Sirius, and found it much easier to go to sleep.

Hermione dreamed yet again of Lupin. They were standing in a bedroom together, what looked to be their, bedroom, and they were talking. Lupin was holding her close and they were pressing against one another. Lupin kissed her and she smiled.

"Same dream?" Ginny asked when Hermione woke up.

Hermione nodded. "Yea" She got up out of bed and started getting dressed.

"You must really like him" Ginny smiled as she finished getting dressed too.

Hermione nodded. She did. She thought she was in love with Lupin. She wanted to kiss him, hug him, touch him, make love with him . . . She stopped herself. Maybe that was a little far. Hermione smiled, however, and looked to Ginny. "I really like him."

The girls finished getting dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. All Hermione could think about was Lupin and how she wanted to tell him how much she liked him, and how she would actually have a chance to do so that night. She spotted him sitting at the table eating breakfast, and thought that it was going to be hard to wait to tell him until later that night. Her heart was already beating a hundred times faster, her stomach was all full of flutters, and she was sure that her face would have been a darker shade of red by the time she sat down at the table. But as she looked around the kitchen she saw Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron, and didn't really want to tell Lupin in front of all them.

"Good morning" Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Hermione and Ginny a plate.

"Good morning" Hermione said and she took the seat next to Lupin, almost tripping over it in her nervousness. Ginny smiled at her and sat down next to Harry.

"Good morning, Hermione" Lupin said smiling at her. Hermione, who had just picked up a glass of juice, dribbled some down her chin.

Attractive. She thought as she quickly wiped it away with a laugh. Lupin laughed too.

Hermione was embarrassed, her cheeks were turning red and she was blushing. "Good morning." She didn't know why she was so clumsy around him, but it wasn't helping her red cheeks at all.

Lupin cleaned up some of the spilled juice that was on the counter with his wand. "Not a morning person I guess." Lupin chucked and Hermione felt her heart beat a hundred times faster.

Hermione remembered that she had almost tripped down the stairs at breakfast the other day and smiled. She wondered if Lupin knew it had nothing to do with the morning, but rather with him. "Yea."

Lupin and Hermione continued to look at one another for a few seconds. Hermione watched as his muscles moved underneath his shirt as he shifted in his seat. Noticed his muscular and scarred arms and his ruffled, shaggy, messy, brown hair. Hermione looked at his lips and wanted to kiss them, and on his face there was a few days old stubble and Hermione wanted to run her hand over it. Hermione quickly looked away.

Lupin cleared his throat. "So, ugh . . . you all packed for school?"

Hermione wanted to blurt out how she liked him. Hermione was quiet for a few seconds, afraid that if she spoke quickly she _would_ actually blurt it out. "Yea, just a few last minute things to pack." She took another sip of juice to hide her reddening cheeks and then put it down carefully.

Lupin nodded and took a sip of his tea. "I was always like you." Lupin said quietly.

Hermione smiled. "What?" Again her stomach felt like it was fluttering. For a second she wasn't sure what she had heard. Was it 'I was always like you?' or 'I've always liked you?' Hermione couldn't tell, but she assumed it was the first. He was comparing himself to her, and even if it was only a little thing, Hermione smiled and started to feel her cheeks blushing.

"I mean . . .I was always the first one packed. Always done with my summer homework. Always helping Sirius and James." Lupin smiled and so did Hermione.

"I kinda figured you did." Hermione said. Hermione thought about what Sirius told her about Lupin always doing Sirius' and James' work. "I guess we have that in common." Hermione ran her tongue over her lips and could feel herself getting fluttery in her stomach.

Lupin smiled. "I guess so." Hermione laughed. It was so easy to flirt with him. It had never been easy to flirt before but now, for some reason, it was. It came easy to her. But she didn't want to ruin the plan and blurt out her feelings for him now. Hermione wanted to stick to the plan. She was going to talk to Lupin alone, later that night. But for right now, she could still flirt.

"So," Hermione started, "how was your interview last night?"

Lupin looked a little surprised that she knew about it. "It was good, thanks. I got the job." He smiled at her.

"Congratulations!" Hermione was so happy for Lupin, she leaned over and gave him a hug. She pulled back shyly a few seconds later and quickly took a sip of her drink. Lupin looked like he had started to blush a little, but he took a sip of his tea as well.

"That's great" Hermione was about to ask what job, but Lupin, apparently knowing what she was about to ask said,

"Thank you. But, I'm under orders not to talk about it until at least later on tonight."

Hermione shrugged. "That's alright Pretty modest, yourself though. You found out you got the job, and didn't blurt it out right away?" She was thinking about what kind of jobit was and why he wasn't allowed to talk about it.

"Yea, well, there's more important things. It's not that big of a deal." Lupin said quietly.

"Not that big of a deal? Remus, it's a big deal! Congratulations!" Hermione said excitedly. She remembered what Sirius had talked to her about last night as she watched Lupin directing the attention away from himself, and how he was always thinking about others before himself.

Lupin grinned and laughed quietly, "Thanks, Hermione."

The two of them were quiet for a few minutes, eating breakfast. Hermione was trying to think of something else to say. She was interested in this job that he just got, but knew he wasn't allowed to talk about it.

"Sounds fun . . .exciting. Your job." Hermione said, leaning forward toward him. Without thinking she leaned forward in a manner so that some of her cleavage was showing. A few seconds later she realized what she was doing and pulled herself back up a little. Embarrassed at herself.

"Yea, it is." Lupin said as he took a sip of his tea, Hermione thought she saw his eyes dart toward her cleavage for a split second before she saw a little pink in his cheeks. But maybe she was just making it up. He kept looking at Hermione's face and Hermione was watching his eyes.

Hermione had to get up or she was going to tell Lupin about how she felt about him right there. "I've got to go finish packing." She said quickly.

Lupin nodded. "I'll see you later." He smiled at her. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, yea." Hermione said, and as she got up she placed a hand on Lupin's shoulder. Hermione loved the way his shoulder was so warm, his skin was so soft, she had felt some of his neck as she moved her hand. Her fingers were tingling. She quickly pulled it away. She couldn't help herself from touching him, but now she felt slightly embarrassed. It wasn't uncommon, she thought to herself. Before bed and when they saw each other they oftentimes hugged, even if it was just a tiny one. Sometimes he would place his hand on her arm, and sometimes she would place a hand on his shoulder. They were friends. So it wasn't weird. But now, for some reason, Hermione felt different.

Hermione went back up the stairs and thought about how she had just touched Lupin. How she wanted to touch him again. How she had just flirted with him. Did Lupin realize what she was doing? Was he interested or was he simply viewing it as another one of her crushes?

Hermione was walking around her room with her Hogwarts trunk, throwing last minute stuff in there. Hermione decided that she should actually finish packing seeing as how she just told Lupin that's what she was doing, but she couldn't think of anything else to pack.

Hermione had been trying to think of anything else to pack for a few minutes when Harry came into her room. She was scanning the room for any items she may need, but didn't see anything she hadn't already packed.

"Hey!" Hermione said. She was glad that someone was there to keep her mind off of talking to Lupin. Appreantly, finishing packing wasn't doing the job.

"Hi" Harry said as he sat down on Hermione's bed. "What are you doing?"

"Packing" Hermione said and she smiled at Harry, hoping that he wouldn't be able to tell that something was going on with her and that she was only packing as an excuse.

"Hermione, you finished packing a week ago." Harry smiled.

Hermione looked down to what she had just put in her trunk. A few more pairs of socks and another pen and some papers. Stuff that she already had.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Yea, I know." She sat down on the bed next to him after Harry gestured for her to do so.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're really doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione knew Harry too well, and he knew her well too. They were best friends; she should have realized that he would be suspicious.

Hermione shrugged. "It's nothing." She didn't really feel like explaining to Harry how she was in love with Lupin and was planning on telling him later on. But apparently Hermione didn't have to explain anything because Harry said,

"I know it's about Remus."

Hermione looked to Harry in confusion. Did everyone know? Was it really that obvious? How was it that everyone seemed to know her feelings for Lupin? What did she look like in front of him? She sighed and then smiled. "How did you know?"

Harry smiled. "You're my best friend, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Fair."

Harry looked at her and placed a hand on her leg. "So what are you planning on doing?"

Hermione shrugged. She was about to tell Harry that she didn't know, but he looked at her with a sort of threatening look and she smiled.

"I'm going to tell him later this evening." Hermione said. She looked to how Harry was going to react to the idea that she was going to tell one of their former teachers that she loved him.

"Sounds like a good idea" Harry said.

Hermione looked to him with furrowed brows. "You're not . . .you don't . . .you're not mad? You don't think it's weird that I'm in love with one of our teachers?"

Harry put his hand on her leg again. "Do you love him?"

Hermione smiled. "Yea I think I _do_."

Harry smiled. "Then it doesn't matter." Harry shrugged while shaking his head.

Hermione was so happy that she could not stop herself from hugging Harry. Harry laughed, as he hugged her back. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem." Harry said. "I hope you guys find something great in each other. The both of you would be so good for each other."

"Thanks, Harry. Thanks." Hermione smiled and hugged him again. Maybe people wouldn't react as badly as she thought they would?

The rest of the day went by fast. Hermione helped Ginny with some of her last minute homework and she helped Harry and Ron finish packing. She had a conversation with Sirius about animagi, and was quite happy when Lupin joined them. Of course so did, Harry and Ron, so she couldn't really talk to him about her feelings then. But she was gald to spend some time with him anyway.

However, as Hermione set the table for dinner she started to feel nervous. She was going to talk to Remus about her feelings in only a little bit. Everyone sat down and started eating and Hermione kept darting her eyes toward Lupin and then to Ginny, then a few times to Harry. Every time she would look at Lupin she wouldsuddenly feel nervous. Hermione's stomach was fluttering and her cheeks were becoming red and blushing, and she looked to Ginny quickly who smiled at her and gave her a small laugh.

When dinner was over Hermione sat looking at Ginny as if expecting Ginny to tell her what to do. She was so nervous and seemed to have forgotten the entire plan, despite the fact that they had been over it many times. Ginny however, engaged everyone in a conversation about Hogwarts and how she was excited to be going back.

Mr. Weasley was talking to Sirius about his years at Hogwarts and Sirius recounted some the mischief he had gotten into.

Hermione kept looking to Lupin who seemed engaged in the conversation and happier than she had seen him in a while. She figured it was because of the job he had just gotten. A few minutes later Sirius got up from the table, taking his conversation with Lupin into the living room. He smiled at Hermione and have her a wink as he walked into the living room. Hermione was starting to get nervous. Everybody else stayed at the kitchen table talking, and Hermione was trying to participate in the conversation although she was distracted by her thoughts about Lupin and what she was planning on saying to him.

A few hours later Mrs. Weasley decided she was going to go to bed and Mr. Weasley followed her.

"Good night, everyone" Mrs. Weasley said and they all said good night back. George, Harry and Ron, got up and went to bed as well, saying how they wanted to go to bed early so they would be able to catch the train the next morning. Hermione became very nervous.

Ginny and Hermione went into the living room quickly. Ginny gave Hermione a comforting pat on the shoulder, and she sighed deeply. Hermione nodded and they continued to walk into the living room.

"Oh, Remus" Ginny said as they both walked into the living room and toward the couch. "I meant to ask you a question about some homework that I had to do. There was just one question that I couldn't figure out, do you mind?"

Lupin smiled at her. "Not at all."

"Great, I'll be right back with all my stuff." Ginny hurried up the stairs after giving Hermione an encouraging look and Lupin sat down on the couch where Hermione was sitting.

Sirius looked to Hermione quickly. "Well, school work isn't really my stuff" Sirius said with a smile. He got up off the couch and noticed Harry walking toward the stairs. "Harry I think we need to talk about this snogging thing." Sirius called from the living room as he walked toward the stairs and toward Harry Sirius laughed and Harry looked suddenly embarrassed. Sirius looked back toward Hermione and gave her an encouraging nod. Hermione smiled and nodded back.

Lupin laughed as well. And Hermione forced a laugh. But she was really nervous. She was alone in the room with Lupin.

Hermione was suddenly scared. _I can't do this. _She said to herself. All day long she was excited and anxious about talking to Lupin, and she really wanted to do it. Now she was scarred. And, now that Hermione was actually going to talk to him she felt as if she couldn't. She sighed deeply. Just say something. She said to herself.

"Ginny and her last minuteness." Hermione laughed and hoped it hid the nervousness in her voice.

"Ahh, I think you're the only student that doesn't procrastinate, Hermione." Lupin laughed and Hermione did as well.

"I bet you didn't" Hermione said quietly, brushing some hair out of her eyes and leaning closer to him.

Lupin shook his head. "No," He laughed. "I didn't. I spent most of my time doing work, like you."

Hermione's nervousness was pounding in her, but she was determined to do what she said she was going to do, what she wanted to do. She really liked Lupin and she wanted him to know. Hermione hoped that he felt the same way, and didn't bother refuting herself that he didn't because she was already having a difficult time trying to say how she felt about him.

"That's not such a bad thing." Hermione shrugged and Lupin laughed.

"No, it's not." Lupin smiled and Hermione felt herself brush his arm slightly with hers. Her fingers tingled against Lupin's warm muscular arms, and Hermione had to prevent herself from gasping.

Lupin turned to look at Hermione and at first she thought he was going to confront her about touching his arm. But there was something in his eyes, some softness that was always in his eyes a few years ago, but now was rare.

Lupin ran his hand over Hermione's which was still on his arm. Hermione's stomach was fluttering and her cheeks were blushing, she didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. _I have to tell him now. _She thought to herself.

"Remember the other day," Hermione said and took her hand off of Lupin's arm. "When we were talking about love and knowing when two people are meant to be together?" Her voice was quiet and she was stuttering.

Lupin nodded. "Yes"

"Well, remember, remember how you asked me if I had ever been, been in love and I said no?" Hermione looked at Lupin who nodded, and continued, "well, that might, might not have been right."

Lupin furrowed his brow. "Oh yea?" Lupin looked slightly nervous for a second, his cheeks turning a little pink, but he cleared his throat.

Hermione nodded_. I can't do this._ She said to herself. Hermione still had time to get out of it, she could just tell Lupin that she had a crush on some boy form school. But then she looked at Lupin's strong jaw, his scarred and beautiful face, his eyes that were looking at her in such concentration, and she realized that she wanted him to know. Hermione wanted him to feel the same way, and she wanted to know if he did or not.

"Well I've been thinking," Hermione sighed, "and I know . . .I know that . . .I . . ." She stuttered. She didn't want to use the word 'love' because she didn't want to scare him. "I really like you, Remus. Maybe I want a little something more than friendship."

Lupin's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but then apparently not able to think of something to tell Hermione, closed it again. Lupin shifted in his position on the couch and shook his head.

"Hermione-" Lupin started, but Hermione cut him off.

"I know that you are nineteen years older than me, but I don't mind!" Hermione said shifting to look at Lupin who was refusing to look at her. Her voice was almost desperate, pleading. The pink in his cheeks was turning red and he cleared his throat again.

"Hermione, I-" Lupin started again, but Hermione cut him off.

"I know that you used to teach me at Hogwarts but I don't mind that either!" Hermione said and she let a tear slip out of her eye as she saw Lupin shake his head at her. Hermione placed a hand on his arm, and he pulled it away, standing up and looking at her.

"I can't. I can't do . . .I . . . Hermione." Lupin said quietly. He ran his hands through his hair and gave Hermione an almost apologetic look. His eyes were sad and he sighed.

"I don't mind, Remus. I really really like you. I know I said it was just a crush, but I don't think it is. I started to have feelings for you a few years ago I think, and now I just . . .I don't know . . .but I have this feeling that you like me too. Whenever we're together the way you smile at me, the way we talk, the way we-" Hermione looked at Lupin who was shaking his head and she felt like she was about to cry. Lupin was rejecting her. He didn't feel the same way. A tear slid down Hermione's cheek and she sniffed.

"I'm a . . .well, you know what I am" Lupin said almost apologetically. "I can't. I'm too old for you, I'm dangerous, I don't have anything to give you, I'm poor" Lupin's voice was quiet. Lupin looked to Hermione who had started to cry a little bit, he looked to her with sad eyes and Hermione knew that he felt bad.

"I don't mind" Hermione said quietly, standing up next to Lupin. "I really like you."

"No you don't" Lupin shook his head. "I'm . . .just" Lupin ran his hands across his jaw and sighed again. But something in his eyes said that he was somewhat relived and maybe a little bit cheerful, but that he felt extremely guilty for that. Relived but guilty for being so, and somewhat what seemed to be melancholy.

Hermione saw this look in his eyes and knew that he had feelings for her too, but that he felt bad because he thought he didn't deserve her. Hermione didn't know what to say to make Lupin believe her. None of Hermione's explanations were working. Lupin kept going on and on about how he was not a good man for her to be in a relationship with. Hermione disagreed.

"Remus, listen to me" Hermione said sternly. She placed an arm on his shoulder and he flinched but did not pull away.

"No, Hermione, listen to me. I'm too old for you, I'm too dangerous, and I'm too" Lupin started but Hermione, before thinking, pressed her lips onto his quickly. She covered Lupin's lips with her own and started sucking on them, kissing him deeply, and shoving her tongue into his mouth. Hermione expected to be pushed backward by Lupin, but instead he was kissing her back. His tongue was deep in her mouth and he was holding her close to him, his hands on her back. Hermione loved the feeling. She loved Lupin. Hermione wanted to be closer to him, she let her tongue go further into his mouth and grabbed onto his back with her hands, pulling him closer to her. Hermione and Lupin were kissing, deeping the kiss for several minutes before Lupin finally broke away. The kiss had been one of the greatest feelings of Hermione's life.

Lupin raised his arms in surrender. "I can't, Hermione. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have . . .I . . .I'm sorry" The way his eyes looked at her she knew he really was sorry. But maybe not for the reason he was saying. He wasn't sorry because he _didn't_ have the same feelings for her. He was sorry because he _did._

"Remus" Hermione said quietly, ready to cry because Lupin seemed to be walking out of the room. "Remus. I know you feel the same way."

Lupin simply shook his head. For a second Hermione was scared of what he was going to say. Maybe Lupin didn't like her how she liked him. But why had he kissed her? Why had he looked at her like that? Talked with her like that?

"That doesn't matter" Lupin said quietly as he shook his head. Hermione's heart fluttered. So he _did_ feel the same way. Hermione touched his arm with her hand and then with her other hand moved his face to look at her.

"That's _all _that matters." Hermione said and then she kissed him again. The kiss was gentle and then became deeper. Hermione closed the distance between herself and Lupin by pulling him toward her and holding his back so that he was tightly against her. Lupin was parting through Hermione's lips with his tongue, and Hermione liked it, letting him in. They kissed for a few more minutes, Lupin's hands on Hermione's back. Lupin finally broke away.

"I don't deserve you" Lupin started but Hermione pressed another kiss to his lips. When Lupin broke away again he said. "You don't have to do this. You could have any guy you want." Lupin leaned in and kissed Hermione somewhat shyly. Hermione giggled as she kissed him back.

"I want you Remus" Hermione said as she kissed him again. Hermione saw Lupin smile and then she felt his hands over her back. She was so happy, happy that she had told Lupin, and happy that he liked her too. When Hermione pulled back she saw that Lupin was still looking happily at her, and she realized that it was the happiest she had seen him in years, and thought that she probably looked the same as he did.

_**Please review! I changed a lot in this chapter. I added a lot more of Sirius, because I like Sirius a lot, and wanted more of him in this story. Let me know what you think about Sirius' talk with Hermione, and how Hermione let Lupin know her feelings for him. Did you like it? Please let me know! Thanks, and please continue reading! **_


	4. June

_**Please review and let me know what you think! Would you guys like to see some M rated content in the story? **_

Hermione couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She was kissing Lupin, actually kissing the guy she liked. Her arms were placed around his neck, his soft, warm skin, making her feel tingly. She could feel his hands pressed against her back, holding her to him, and his warm, soft, lips pressing against hers. She felt like she was going to squeal with happiness, and she half wanted to, just to make sure she wasn't' just dreaming.

Hermione smiled bigger than she had in a while. She was focusing on Lupin's eyes, which were starring right back at her with the sort of adoration that she had eagerly waited to see him look at her with. Lupin smiled back at her and Hermione could not help but giggle. She was happier than she had been in a long time, and she was not willing to let go of Lupin's neck, almost as if she feared that if she did, the moment would be gone. It would all be a dream. And if it was a dream, she at the very very least wanted it to last for a little while longer.

"That was . . ." Hermione drifted off, smiling at Lupin, and giggling. Lupin nodded and smiled back at her. There was a glint of that guilt in his eyes again that Hermione had seen earlier and Hermione nodded as if to assure him that it was what she really wanted.

" . . .Wonderful." Lupin said quietly. "I ugh . .. I thought all those little hints you were giving me . . .all the times you were flirting . . .I thought I had just made it up in my head. I never thought you'd actually . . .like me." Lupin chuckled lightly.

"So you _did_ pick up on them? I didn't know if you just thought I was being inappropriate…stupid." Hermione added quietly and slightly embarrassed.

"You're never stupid Hermione." Lupin said quietly. Hermione smiled. "I just…was… reluctant to act I guess. I didn't want to be wrong."

"Wrong about _what_, me liking you? I could barely speak without stuttering when I was near you, I turned red, and those two mornings that I almost fell down the stairs and spilled my juice . . .did you_ really_ think that I just wasn't a good morning person?" Hermione smiled.

Lupin shook his head. "I guess I kind of knew." Hermione nodded. "But I just couldn't really believe it. A beautiful, young, smart girl, why would you like _me_? I was cautious to act because I thought I was only getting my hopes up."

Hermione smiled. "I can tell you why I'd like you. You're brave and caring and smart and kind and chivalrous and thoughtful and modest and funny and protective and courageous and . . ." Hermione giggled. "Do I have to keep going? You're a great guy, Remus,"

Lupin smiled. Demonstrating the modesty that Hermione had mentioned. He gestured to the couch were they had both just been sitting and Hermione sat down. Lupin sat next to her.

"We should talk about . . ." Lupin gestured to Hermione and then to himself. "this . . ._us_."

Hermione smiled. Us. He had said_ us_. Her stomach felt all fluttery and jittery and she felt the urge to squeal. "Okay." She said as calmly as she could. She wanted to try this relationship and given how Lupin had been kissing her back for a few minutes, Hermione guessed that he would want to try it as well as her. She still couldn't really believe that she had just kissed Lupin. Now they were sitting next to each other on the couch talking about their relationship. _Their_ relationship.

"I ugh . . . I'm willing to just . . .if you change you're mind. I'll understand. I'll cover for you . . .I'll try to restore our relationship as friends." Lupin said quietly.

Hermione sighed. "Remus I'm not going to. I don't want to be just friends anymore." Hermione smiled and patted his leg with her hand. "I want to try this."

Lupin sighed out but looked happy, almost relieved. Lupin placed his hand over Hermione's and interlocked his fingers. "Okay . . .me too."

Hermione felt her stomach flutter. Did Lupin really just say that? He wanted a relationship with her? What? Hermione could feel the smile on her face getting bigger, she was happier than she had been in a long time, happier than she had ever felt before. "Great." She laughed.

Lupin smiled. "I ugh . . .don't know what you're looking for . . .a fling . .. a serious relationship"

Hermione smiled. "I don't want this to be some quick fling. I really want to try this. I think this could be something really…." Hermione smiled and giggled.

Lupin nodded and smiled at Hermione who was smiling at him. "I agree." Lupin then closed his eyes tightly and sighed as if he had just remembered something that had been on his mind before he kissed Hermione, and had simply left during his pleasure and happiness of kissing her.

"What?" Hermione asked somewhat worried. She didn't want him to change his mind. She thought she had finally managed to convince him that she wanted this relationship and she didn't mind how old or poor he was or what a dangerous person he could be.

"We . . ." Lupin was quiet for a few seconds as if he was thinking best how to word what he was about to tell Hermione. "Can't do this."

Hermione sighed again. "Remus….I already told you." She said a little annoyed. "That I don't mind how old you are-"

"That's not why." Lupin said and he looked almost sad. Lupin shrugged and shook his head. "I completely forgot when I was kissing you because I had wanted it for such a long time that I just let myself enjoy it, but"

Hermione felt her cheeks blush at Lupin. He had wanted to kiss her for a long time? Hermione smiled at him and leaned in to give him a kiss. Lupin, however, pulled away, reluctantly breaking his hand contact with Hermione too, and crossing his arms across his chest.

Hermione was confused. Lupin had just been kissing her. He had just agreed that he would be interested in a serious relationship. What was the problem now? Hermione felt tears starting to sting her eyes. She was so close to having a relationship with Lupin, and he was going to back out.

"We can't do this." Lupin said again, a little more forcefully, although Hermione heard his voice break. "I'm really sorry, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and quickly wiped a tear out of her eye. "What do you mean?" She said and Lupin seeing her wipe a tear out of her eye sighed and looked to her with sad eyes. Why was he doing this? Why was he going to back out now? Hermione thought he wanted this too. Lupin had said he wanted it too, and it still seemed to Hermione that he did. 'I'm sorry' didn't sound like he didn't want it. And then Hermione thought back to what Sirius had said. Maybe Lupin was just doubting himself again, trying to convince himself he didn't deserve what he wanted.

"The job that I just took" Lupin said slowly. "We can't be…" Lupin gestured toward himself and then to Hermione, "well…..whatever we are trying to be."

"A couple?" Hermione said somewhat angrily, but her anger may not have come across as strong as she had meant because she sniffed and wiped another tear out of her eye. She could feel herself about to burst into tears. Lupin wasn't like some crush she had had on some boy. Lupin was different because she legitimately thought she loved him.

Lupin closed his lips tightly and nodded sadly. Lupin shrugged and sighed. "We can't. It's not allowed."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't…understand".

"My job" Lupin started but Hermione cut him off.

"What job is it! Why can't you have a…." Hermione hesitated before saying, "girlfriend." She liked calling herself Lupin's girlfriend. It wasn't like she had been expecting them to go out right then and there and make it an exclusive relationship, but she wasn't expecting Lupin to say that he felt the same way and then tell her they couldn't have a relationship either.

"Because I will be teaching at Hogwarts." Lupin said quickly. "And you will be a student Hermione." Lupin added and he looked to Hermione.

Hermione was quiet for a few seconds. Lupin didn't say anything either. So Hermione had finally told Lupin that she liked him. She had managed the courage to tell him that she wanted to be in a relationship with him, and she had been so happy that he had said he had the same feelings. Lupin had said he would like to try a relationship with her too and the two were talking about the details of what they wanted their relationship to be. Serious. Well, this was certainly serious. Seriously disappointing. Hermione wanted to cry. She wouldn't be able to have a relationship with Lupin because she would be his student. Hermione wiped at her eyes.

"What" Hermione said. "You're going to be my . . ." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Professor. Yes, Hermione." Lupin said as he shook his head. "We can't have a romantic relationship. It's against the rules, it's inappropriate, it's not allowed."

"I don't care" Hermione said quickly and before she had really thought about saying it. "I don't care." She said it again and felt a little more confident. She had never really broken the rules before, only with Harry and Ron on a few times but that had been to hunt horcruxes. She was willing now to break the rules. This was worth it.

"Hermione" Lupin said, his eyes widening, his mouth starting to form what may look like a smile, and his brows furrowed in confusion. "I would never do that to you. I would never do…..take advantage of you." Lupin added the last bit as if it were gross to say.

"Take advantage of me?" Hermione asked in a high voice that seemed to almost be a laugh. "You wouldn't be taking advantage of me. I'm willing to do this. I want to do this." Hermione wanted Lupin to say that he was willing to break the rules too. She wanted Lupin to tell her that they would be able to have a relationship and it did not matter that he would be her teacher at Hogwarts. However, the way Lupin looked to her with sad eyes she knew he wasn't going to say that.

"We can't, Hermione. We can't. I'll be your Professor it wouldn't be…." Lupin trailed.

Hermione shook her head again. "Remus, I _want _to have a relationship with you."

Lupin looked at her and placed his hand back on her leg before he quickly took it off, as if thinking better of it. "I want this too. I _wanted_ this too." Hermione cringed at his use of the past tense. She didn't know that the usage of a certain tense could hurt her so badly. "But not now. It's not going to work now. I'm sorry."

Hermione starred at Lupin. If she could only make him see that she didn't mind him being her teacher. Hermione looked to Lupin with eyes that begged him to understand how she was feeling. Lupin looked to her, shrugged so little that she barely saw it, and tightened his lips before sighing again. "I'm sorry."

Hermione shrugged angrily and disappointedly. "So what now?" She asked. "We just forget about this kiss?" Hermione sniffed and wiped a tear from her face. "We just forget about this chemistry? We just forget that we have feelings for each other?" Hermione looked to Lupin who was looking at her sadly. "We just forget what we felt together. And don't deny it Remus, I know you felt it too." Hermione said pointing a finger at him. "The way our lips tingled when we kissed, the way our body's felt warm when we connected, the way we were so happy kissing, the way it felt so right to have me pressed up against you and you against me-"

Hermione had been about to say something else but found Lupin's lips against hers. Lupin was kissing her passionately his hand on the back of Hermione's head and the other on her back pulling her closer to him. Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled herself closer to Lupin. Hermione was letting her tongue into Lupin's mouth and Lupin's was in her mouth. Hermione let out a soft moan and Lupin pulled away.

"I did feel it. And I'm not telling you to forget. I'm not telling you to even wait." Lupin wiped a tear off of Hermione's face. "But I'm telling you that _I _will. I am willing to wait a year for you. For_ us._ But if you do not want to, I can not blame you. I'm sure you can find another man out there who would be willing to have you. You're a wonderful girl Hermione."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Lupin was going to wait for her. If she wasn't so disappointed that they could not have a relationship right there because of his job at Hogwarts, then she would have probably broken down at the romantic ness of him. Hermione managed a smile.

"I'll wait if I have to. Because I don't want anyone else but you." Hermione said.

"Hermione" Lupin started almost sounding as if he wished she'd think it through and maybe find another guy. "I want you to be happy."

"I _will_ be happy. When I'm with you." Hermione said. "If you're going to wait for me, I'm going to wait until I can have you too."

Lupin smiled and so did Hermione. "We probably shouldn't tell anyone of what we did, or discussed then, should we?" Hermione asked.

Lupin shrugged. "It probably wouldn't be the best idea."

Hermione nodded somewhat reluctantly. "Alright."

Lupin nodded. "Alright."

Hermione and Lupin had a look in their eyes that said that they wanted to be with each other. Hermione smiled at Lupin and Lupin smiled back at her. Hermione gave Lupin a hug and held tightly to his back. "Can we at least kiss one more time before we have to pretend?"

Lupin nodded. "I was just going to suggest the same thing, Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him. "Let's make it a good one."

Lupin smiled at her. "A great one." Lupin said as he pressed Hermione against him tightly. She wrapped her arms around his back and neck and pressed him tightly to her as she pulled herself closer. Lupin placed a hand on the back of Hermione's head and was working his tongue deep into her mouth. Hermione was trying to push her lips as hard as she could against Lupin's and put her hands on the back of his head in order to push Lupin's mouth closer to hers. They kissed for a few minutes. It was a deep, long, hard, strong kiss, and when Hermione felt Lupin pulling away she sighed.

It certainly was a great kiss. Lupin was a great kisser and Hermione wanted to kiss him again. She didn't want to go to Hogwarts and have him go to Hogwarts. She wanted to stay at Grimmauld Place with Lupin and kiss him and get to know him and talk to him.

"Until June" Lupin said somewhat hesitantly as he placed his hand on Hermione's leg.

"Until June" Hermione said disappointedly as she placed her hand on his thinking to herself that it was going to be a long eight months.

_**What do you guys think? Do you want some M rated content between them? Let me know! Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	5. Still Friends

_**Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to read! And for this story, Ron was never with Lavender. Hermione and Ron were together at one point, but didn't kiss.**_

"_Until June" Lupin said somewhat hesitantly as he placed his hand on Hermione's leg._

"_Until June" Hermione said disappointedly as she placed her hand on his thinking to herself that it was going to be a long eight months._

Hermione got up off the couch after giving Lupin a somewhat sad and yearning smile, and made her way to the stairs. She placed a hand on the banister and then turned around to see Lupin behind her.

"June's a long time." Hermione whispered, placing a hand on his chest. Lupin smiled and moved as if to touch Hermione too, but then apparently thinking better of it, didn't. Hermione could see the struggle across his face.

"I know it is." Lupin said quietly. Lupin gave Hermione a reassuring smile and the two walked up the stairs. Hermione felt Lupin grab her hand and she shuddered, gasping slightly, and turning to kiss him. Hermione was barely a centimeter from his mouth when she remembered that they had agreed not to kiss anymore.

Hermione stood there with her face pressed close to Lupin's and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "Remus, we could…are you sure…."

Lupin's eyes were kind. "Until June." Lupin said quietly and Hermione nodded somewhat reluctantly. Why was June so far away? Hermione thought to herself. Lupin was thinking it as well.

Lupin broke contact with Hermione as he put his arms down by his side. The two reached the top of the stairs and gave each other a smile.

"Until June." Hermione repeated and she stopped right before she was about to give him a hug. Lupin hugged her anyway. Hermione tried to clench Lupin tight to her, tried to kiss him, but Lupin pulled away. "Until June." He agreed.

With a long lingering look and a sad but reassuring smile from Lupin, Hermione walked down the hallway and stopped quickly. "We can still be friends, right? I mean, it doesn't have to be awkward now. We can still talk and hang out and stuff like we used to?" Lupin looked at her and nodded. "Of course." Lupin smiled at her and then Hermione walked into the room she shared with Ginny and Lupin went to his own room.

"So what happened!" Ginny nearly ran into Hermione as she stood up off her bed and ran toward the door. Hermione shut the door quickly and couldn't help but giggle.

Ginny gasped. "He likes you too!" Ginny hugged Hermione tightly, and Hermione, still so happy and excited from learning Lupin's true feelings for her, just stood there nodding. It didn't really matter that she was going to have to wait eight months before she could be in a relationship with him. She _was_ going to be in a relationship with him.

"I knew it!" Ginny said loudly and Hermione said "Shhh!" Ginny giggled and so did Hermione as they both plopped on Ginny's bed.

"Tell me everything!" Ginny said quickly. "What did you say! What did_ he_ say! Then what did you say! How did he react! How did_ you_ react! Did he touch you! What did he say! What did he do!" Ginny was talking so fast the Hermione couldn't understand what she was saying. Hermione laughed.

"Slow down, Ginny!" Hermione giggled and smiled.

Ginny laughed. "Sorry, I just really want to know! Now, tell me everything!"

Hermione smiled. She thought about what had just happened. Thought about how she had done it, and she didn't really know how she had managed to tell him. She just did.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, I was just feeling, I don't know. You went up to 'go get your book'" Hermione smiled at Ginny and Ginny nodded her 'your welcome', "and then we were in the living room and we were just sitting there and I just kind of said it. I knew if I didn't say it then, then I wouldn't do it, so I just made myself do it." Hermione smiled at Ginny, she was still a little surprised that she had actually done it, and she was really happy that she did.

"Keep going" Ginny said excitedly.

"Okay" Hermione smiled. "I said, 'Remember the other day when we were talking about love and knowing when two people are supposed to be in a relationship, and I told you that I said I had never been in love, well that might not have been right.'"

"Oh good one" Ginny smiled and then waved her hand for Hermione to keep going. Ginny giggled with excitement and then so did Hermione.

"And he was like, 'Oh yea?', and he kind of got a little shy, and then I just told myself that I had to do it. I was looking at Remus, and I realized that I really wanted him to know that I liked him, so I just did it." Hermione said and Ginny smiled.

"So I said, 'I've been thinking about it and I really like you, and I want to be maybe a little more than friends."

Ginny giggled. "And what did he say! What did he say!"

"At first he tried to reason with me that he was too old and too poor and too dangerous and that he wasn't good for me, but then I told him that I really liked him and that I didn't care that he was nineteen years older than me or used to be my teacher at Hogwarts, and when he wouldn't listen to me…." Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny. "I kissed him!"

"You kissed him!" Ginny practically yelled and Hermione wondered if she had woken up Harry and Ron who were in the room down the hallway.

"Shhh!" Hermione giggled and Ginny said again, "You _kissed_ him!"

"Yea" Hermione smiled and Ginny hugged her again. "It was so not like me. I just didn't know what to do. I really wanted him to listen to me but he kept telling me how bad he was for me to be in a relationship with. So I kissed him. I couldn't get him to shut up any other way and listen to me."

"Wow" Ginny said as she looked to Hermione in admiration. "Wow, how was it?"

Hermione sighed in happiness. "It was great. At first I thought he was going to push me off, but then he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me back. With his tongue." Hermione added with a giggle and Ginny gasped again.

"Tongue!" Ginny shrieked and clapped her hands together. "Hermione! That's…. _wow_."

"I know." Hermione said quietly, she was still smiling.

"Well then what!" Ginny asked.

"Well he said that he was sorry and that he shouldn't have and that he couldn't do it." Hermione said and saw Ginny look slightly angry. "But then," Hermione started, "I told him that I didn't mind and that I thought it was just a crush but that now I don't think it is and that I've had feelings for him for a while, a few years, and when he still tried to saw that he couldn't I kissed him again!"

Ginny shrieked so loud that Hermione was sure that if she hadn't woken up Harry and Ron before, that they would be awake now. "Shhhh!" Hermione said again.

Ginny apparently not caring how loud she was waved Hermione off. "You kissed _again_!"

Hermione nodded happily and giggled. "Yea, we did." Hermione remembered how Lupin's lips felt on hers and how he had pressed her to him. She remembered how he had run his hands over her back, and she became sad at the thought of not having him do that for another eight months.

Ginny, apparently preoccupied by the exciting news that Hermione told her did not notice that she frowned for a few seconds before smiling again.

"Then what! What did he say!" Ginny yelled.

"Then he tried to tell me that he couldn't again, and I told him that I knew he felt the same way. Then he said that that didn't ,matter that he felt the same way and I said that it was the _only_ thing that mattered. And I kissed him-"

Ginny shrieked again and Hermione, used to Ginny's shrieks by now, continued, "and then he tried to say that he didn't deserve me and that I could have any guy that I wanted, and then he kissed me-" Ginny gasped again, "and then I told him that the only guy I wanted to be in a relationship with was him."

Ginny smiled. "Then what!"

"Then we sat down to talk. And he said that we should talk about 'us'." Hermione smiled and Ginny did as well. "Us, he said." Hermione said and giggled.

Ginny giggled as well. "That's so sweet!"

Hermione nodded. "Lupin told me that he was willing to cover for me if I ever changed my mind and didn't want a relationship anymore, and I told him that I wasn't going to change my mind and that I really wanted to try a relationship between us. And then he said that he wasn't sure what I was looking for, a fling or a serious relationship, and I told him that I wanted a serious relationship, and he agreed."

Ginny shrieked again. "So, are you guys together! Are you going out?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "No."

Ginny scrunched her face. "What? What do you mean- you just told me- why?" Ginny was clearly confused and stuttered over her words.

"Lupin's a new teacher at Hogwarts." Hermione said dryly. She was still somewhat upset that she wouldn't be able to be with him until June, and she tried to smile.

"What!" Ginny shrieked. "No! He is!_ That_ was the job?"

Hermione nodded. "Yea, so he doesn't think it's a good idea if we….well"

"What! That's…..ugh. Hermione, what did you say?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I told him that I didn't care, but he said it wouldn't be a good idea if we had a relationship while he was teaching me. I said that I wouldn't mind but he said it'd be too inappropriate." Hermione shrugged.

"I really really want you two together," Ginny said, "but I have to admit it would be a little creepy if you guys were dating while he was teaching us."

At first Hermione was going to yell at Ginny and tell her that it wasn't. But then looking at the situation, Hermione nodded. What if a student found them together kissing or… hugging or…..doing something else. It would be weird to do anything on school grounds, and sitting in Lupin's class watching him teach, and then later going to kiss him, would seem so weird. One minute Lupin'd be correcting her paper and the next he'd be kissing her. Hermione nodded.

"Yea, I guess it would be, but I just" Hermione shrugged and smiled at Ginny sadly.

"So what did he say?" Ginny asked.

"Lupin told me he'd wait for me. Lupin said he wasn't expecting _me _to, but he would wait for me." Hermione said happily.

Ginny shrieked again and Hermione was sure that everyone on the floor was awake.

"Hermione, that's great!" Ginny said. "What did you say?"

"I told him I'd wait too, and then we agreed that we shouldn't kiss or anything or tell people until we could actually be together. But then we kissed one more time, because after all we're going to have to wait until June. And then we agreed, no more romantic stuff until June. We walked upstairs together, almost kissed, and said goodnight."

Ginny smiled. "So you_** are**_ going to have a relationship?"

Hermione smiled. "In June"

"June" Ginny said. "That's a while to wait Hermione, but I'm happy for you."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Ginny."

"So, don't tell anyone I know?" Ginny asked and Hermione gave her a frightened look. "Just kidding, Hermione I'm not going to tell anyone." Ginny laughed.

"Thanks" Hermione said and then she sat up from Ginny's bed and got into her own. Hermione had to tell Ginny about how Lupin had kissed her a few more times before she finally agreed to go to bed, but when Ginny finally fell asleep, Hermione was still awake. She couldn't stop thinking about Lupin. She had told him. And in June they were going to be in a relationship. Hermione smiled and fell asleep.

The next morning when Hermione woke up she got dressed quickly and waited for Ginny to get dressed so that they could go downstairs for breakfast. They would be leaving to go to Hogwarts in a few hours and they were both really excited. Hermione was also excited about seeing Lupin, and a little nervous too. She didn't know how to act around him now that they both knew that they had feelings for each other and had agreed to set off a relationship until June.

As Ginny was putting on her socks Hermione considered asking her a question and after some hesitation she did. Hermione thought about how Sirius knew that she liked Lupin, and although she was sure Ginny hadn't told him, Hermione asked anyway. Plus she thought it'd be nice to tell Ginny what Sirius had told her.

"Ginny, you didn't tell anyone about how I like Remus did you?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "No, why?"

"I didn't think you did, but I was just making sure. Sirius talked to me about it the other day and I was just wondering how he knew."

"Sirius?" Ginny asked confused. "What did he say?"

"That he knew I liked Remus and that he hoped it worked out. Sirius said that Lupin liked me too." Hermione said.

"See, I told you Lupin liked you. And Sirius told you. It's obvious Lupin liked you, the way he looked at you."

"That's what Sirius said too" Hermione grinned. "But how did he know I like him back?"

"I didn't tell him, but I don't think anyone needed to. It was just as obvious as how Lupin liked you." Ginny giggled.

"It was?" Hermione asked slightly nervously.

"Well to me and Sirius, yea." Ginny smiled. "I'm one of your best friends, and Sirius is Remus'."

Hermione nodded. "Harry knew too."

Ginny smiled. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Ron didn't, though."

Ginny smiled. "That doesn't surprise me, either."

Hermione giggled and the two girls went downstairs for breakfast. Hermione's heart beat fast when she saw Lupin standing at the counter, fiddling with his trunk, and then carrying it to the front door. Ginny gave Hermione a smile and they continued down the stairs.

Harry and Ron came downstairs a few minutes later and the four of them sat down at the table, Ron yawning, and complaining that he could have slept for a few more minutes.

Hermione caught Lupin's eyes as he turned away from the door. She gave him a small, almost embarrassed smile, and with a quick smile, and nod, he turned away and went up stairs.

Hermione was slightly disappointed. She thought what she had said about still being friends would work. She knew they couldn't have a relationship, but she thought maybe he'd at least come over and talk to them. It's not like he didn't do that before. Lupin would oftentimes come and talk to the kids at breakfast and sit with them. Now he was hurrying off to his room. Hermione frowned and Ginny did as well, shrugged and gave Hermione a small smile.

Ron, who was eating an entire plate of sausages didn't seem to notice anything, but Harry who was sitting across from Hermione looked at Hermione. Hermione caught Harry's eyes and quickly looked away, but not before Harry gave her a curious, quizzical look that said, "What happened with that?"

Hermione ate breakfast and talked about how she was so excited for the new school year. "We all miss Hogwarts I think. I know I do," Hermione said quickly as Lupin came back down stairs.

"Yea, I do actually" Ron said as if he were almost surprised at himself. Harry laughed.

"It will be good to go back" Harry said with a smile. Harry watched Lupin walk toward them somewhat shyly, and then with a glance toward Hermione, Harry said, "Remus, want to join us?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and glared at Harry, but Harry simply smiled at her and then at Lupin. Lupin looked shy and his cheeks turned slightly red. "Alright" Lupin said, apparently not seeing a way out of sitting there. Hermione was angry at Harry for making it awkward, but she did want to sit with Lupin anyway, so after a few seconds she gave Harry a smile.

There was an empty seat next to Hermione and Lupin sat in it. Hermione had to try hard not to watch him as he sat down, and when he did, Hermione felt Lupin's arm accidentally brush hers. "Sorry" Lupin muttered, his face turning pink. Lupin quickly pulled his arm away. Hermione was so happy that Lupin was sitting next to her, but at the same time she didn't want it to be awkward. She didn't really know how to act.

Harry watched the whole thing slightly curious, and then stopped looking at them when Ginny elbowed him under the table. Ron, was still eating the sausages hadn't noticed anything.

"Whose trunk is that, that you were putting by the door?" Harry asked looking to Lupin.

"Mine" Lupin said quietly.

"Yours? You're going to- the job- it was-Remus!" Harry said excitedly. "You're teaching us again?"

Lupin nodded as he smiled. "Yea, I am. Hope that's all right."

"That's brilliant!" Ron said, spitting a few pieces of sausage across the table.

"Great! Really great!" Harry said beaming excitedly and then he realized why Hermione was acting weird. Harry looked to Hermione and gave her a look that said, "Oh, that's what happened." Harry looked at her with sad eyes, and Hermione simply nodded.

Ron, still not noticing anything, clapped Lupin on the back. "It'll be great to have you there, Remus." Ron looked as if he were thinking hard. "Supposed we'll all have to stop calling you that now, huh?"

Lupin shrugged. "It doesn't bother me, but in front of the other students, it'd probably be a good idea."

Harry was still looking at Hermione with those sad, understanding eyes, and Hermione looked away quickly, taking a sip of juice.

"So you must be excited!" Ron said, putting more food in his mouth. How one person could be so completely oblivious to the tension at the table, Hermione didn't know. However, it did make her laugh slightly.

"Yes, I am." Lupin said quietly. Ron quickly turned to Hermione and then to Ginny.

"Speaking of being excited, what were you two so excited about last night? I kept hearing you guys shrieks and giggle and laugh. What was it?" Ron said.

Hermione could feel her cheeks getting red and she thought she could feel the heat from Remus' blushing face. Hermione swallowed quickly and cleared her throat. Lupin gave a smile.

"None of your business, Ron" Ginny said quickly. "Girl stuff."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Fine don't tell me." Ron pretended to pout. "But just answer me this, why are girls sooo loud when they're excited?"

Ginny was glaring at Ron and Hermione was starring at her juice. Harry sought to clear the awkwardness and said, "So, Remus, are you going on the train?"

Lupin smiled and after a quick reassuring look to Hermione he said, "Yes, I am."

"You can sit with us if you want." Ginny said and Hermione gave her a look, but Hermione really hoped Lupin would say yes and sit with them. She wanted to see him so bad and she new he wouldn't be able to hang out with her during the school year.

Lupin glanced at Hermione quickly and then with a smile from her, he said "Okay, sounds good. Thanks."

"No problem" Ginny said. "It'll be fun." Ginny added softly so that only Hermione could hear her. Hermione aimed a kick under the table at Ginny but instead she hit Harry.

'Sorry' Hermione mouthed to Harry and Harry shook his head before waving her off.

"So, when are we leaving, anyway?" Ron asked as he stuffed another sausage into his mouth.

"As soon as your finished!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hurried into the room. "And you better all hurry up, we're running a little late."

Everyone stood up from the table, Ron taking one more sausage and eating it as he walked to get his trunk from upstairs. Hermione bumped into Lupin as she got up and Lupn grabbed her to make sure she didn't fall. They looked at each other for a few seconds before looking away. Lupin cleared his throat.

"Better get your trunks, girls!" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over toward Hermione and Ginny. Lupin, smiled at Hermione, gave her a nod, and then walked toward the front door where his own trunk was. Hermione and Ginny went upstairs, got their own trunks and then came back downstairs with Harry and Ron a few minutes later.

"Your father's meeting us there" Mrs. Weasley said quickly. "We'll all apparate to platform nine and three quarters. Ginny, you'll come with me. Sirius said he was coming, but I don't know -"

"I'm right here" Sirius yawned. "I'm coming too."

Harry smiled at him and Hermione smiled as well. She liked to see Harry happy and Sirius was the person he adored the most. Besides Ginny.

Sirius walked over and stood next to Mrs. Weasley before clapping Ron, who was closest to him, on the back. "You all excited to go back to school? Look at you, Remus" Sirius laughed. "This must be great. You always liked school"

Lupin smiled. "We're late!" Mrs. Weasley said, and a few seconds later they were all walking outside.

"Harry and Ron why don't you guys go first?" Mrs. Weasley said. "We don't all want to show up at the same time, now. Muggles might notice a group just plopping out!" Mrs. Weasley laughed and after giving Ginny a look Harry apparated and then so did Ron.

"Alright, Hermione and Remus, you guys can go." Hermione smiled at Lupin and Lupin nodded. Hermione concentrated hard on platform nine and three quarters and then a second later she was there, standing next to Lupin.

For the first time since they had talked they were alone, they still had not walked over to Harry and Ron.

"I ughh . . . I" Lupin started to say something to Hermione but then a second later Sirius and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were walking toward them. Lupin smiled at Hermione and quickly touched her arm, and he looked as if he were about to finish saying something when Sirius came over.

Hermione smiled at Lupin, completely understanding, and giggled. Harry and Ron met the group and Mrs. Weasley started hugging them.

"Alright, now look after yourselves" Mrs. Weasley said and the train could be heard starting up.

"We will mum" Ron said as he hugged Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley came over from where he had just come and hugged Ron as well before giving Ginny a hug.

"Don't worry" Ron added as Mrs. Weasley hugged him again.

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a hug as well and told him to watch out for himself. The way he looked at Harry slightly sternly made Harry think that Mr. Weasley was talking about Ginny. Harry blushed. "I will, sir" Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug as well, before both Weasleys hugged Hermione as well.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had hugged all the children they stood there in a circle. Mrs. Weasley placed a hand on Lupin's arm and said,

"Now, if any of you misbehave, we'll have Remus hear to let us know. And don't be so sure that he won't punish you" Mrs. Weasley gave them all a threatening look and they all looked to Lupin who was smiling and avoiding eye contact. They all knew he wouldn't.

The train whistle blew, warning that there were only a few more minutes before it took off. Mrs. Weasley leaned and gave Lupin a hug. "You'll watch out for them, won't you?" She asked somewhat apprehensive. She had after all lost Fred in the battle, and seemed of late more over protective than she normally was. But she could not be blamed.

"Of course." Lupin nodded, giving her a smile and hugging her back.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him again bef about how sweet a guy Lupin was, comforting Mrs. Weasley, assuring her everything was alright. Hermione also liked how protective Lupin was of Harry, Ron, herself, and Ginny. Hermione smiled.

Mr. Weasley shook Lupin's hand and smiled. "Thank you"

Lupin merely nodded. "We'll see you at Christmas"

Mr. Weasley nodded and backed away so that Sirius could hug the kids.

Sirius looked at them all and said, "Now you guys behave yourselves" But Harry could tell he was trying not to laugh. Sirius gave Ron and Ginny a hug before he gave Hermione one as well.

As Hermione was hugging Sirius he whispered just so that she could hear him, "How'd it go with Remus? He try to tell you he wasn't good enough? I know he probably did. Let me guess, he likes you to but he thinks its too inappropriate to have a relationship at Hogwarts. So what'd you agree upon? Waiting 'till June?"

Hermione looked at Sirius for a few seconds before smiling. She didn't know how Sirius had known all of that but after all he had been friends with Lupin for over twenty years. Hermione hugged him again, and said quietly. "See you at Christmas Sirius. And thanks for that talk."

Sirius knew he was right looking at her smile and he laughed quietly. Hermione grinned and nodded.

Sirius then got to Harry.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and then held him tight. "Have fun, alright?"

Harry smiled. "I will. I'll write you."

"You better" Sirius smiled at him and gave him another hug.

"I'll miss you, Sirius." Harry said and after a few seconds in which Sirius was very quiet, Sirius said, "I'll miss you too, Harry."

Harry broke away from Sirius and with a nod and a smile boarded the train with Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Right before Harry got on the train however, Sirius said, "Remember what we talked about Harry!" Sirius laughed and Harry blushed.

A few seconds later Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Lupin had all found a compartment and waved to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius as the train drove off.

"So what was this that Sirius talked about with you, Harry?" Ron looked amused and laughed as he knew it was clearly embarrassing Harry.

Harry shrugged and plopped down in a cushioned seat next to Ginny. "Nothing, just, Sirius being Sirius."

"He practically gave us the sex talk" Ginny smiled, clearly amused at Harry's embarrassment. Ginny didn't seem to be embarrassed at all, talking of such topics with Lupin in the room, but Hermione felt quite embarrassed for Ginny and Harry, and looked to Lupin seeing him blush.

Clearly hearing his students and friends talk about such things as sex was a little embarrassing for him. Harry gave Ginny a glare that told her to be quiet, but Ginny laughed. Ron however looked furious.

"You haven't-you didn't-are you-" Ron stammered looked at Harry as if he were about to smack him.

"No, Ron. We haven't had sex" Ginny said and Ron offered Harry a smile and looked around the compartment relieved and happy.

"Good to know." Ron said and looked to Hermione and Lupin who seemed to be the only ones embarrassed by the topic. Hermione was looking out the window, and so was Lupin.

"Sorry, Remus" Ginny said noticing that it might be slightly awkward for him to hear about Harry and Ginny having or not having sex. "I guess I consider you part of the group. Not really an adult in strict terms. Well, not that I mean you're not mature, because you are, but I just mean that I don't have trouble talking about things like, well, sex, in front of you because I consider you a friend."

Lupin was touched, but still felt awkward. "Thank you, Ginny" He turned to look at her for a split second, gave her a slight little nod, and then looked back out the window.

Hermione was feeling awkward too. Sex. She had thought about it before, and more recently, thought about it thinking about Lupin, but she found herself still embarrassed at the thought. She wasn't ready. It was weird. She had never done it before. Not with any boys from Hogwarts. And not with Ron. She suddenly was nervous. Did Lupin know? Did he assume she's done it before? Or did he assume she hadn't? What was he thinking? Was he even thinking about it at all? What if he was weirded out by the fact that she hadn't. Or if he thought she had? What was he thinking? Would he think it was weird when he found out she had never done it before? Hermione gulped before turning to look at the rest of the group.

"Anyways" Harry said sternly, "So ugh, Remus, you'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, I assume."

Lupin nodded, his face still pink. "Yes, I will."

Harry nodded and Hermione smiled. She tried to be as casual as possible with Lupin. She didn't want their friendship to be awkward in the time they were waiting to be more than that.

"That's great." Hermione smiled. "You were clearly the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." She wasn't just saying that because she really liked him. She was saying it because it was true. However, she became worried that Lupin would only think she was saying it because of her feelings for him, so she was happy when Harry said, "Yea, I agree."

Lupin smiled to Harry and then Hermione and then looked to Ron and Ginny who were nodding. "Thanks guys, that means a lot."

The five of them talked for hours about the new school year and what to expect and the changes that had happened after the battle. After a while however, Harry and Ginny started kissing, and Lupin, Ron and Hermione were talking.

Ron was glaring at them and kept starring at them. Hermione and Lupin looked to one another and laughed.

"What?" Ron said angrily. "You expect me to sit here and watch my sister snogging?"

Hermione laughed. "Ron, they are boyfriend and girlfriend"

"So, I don't want to see them kissing" Ron said angrily and Lupin laughed.

"Oh come on Ron," Ginny said breaking away from Harry.

"Oh, finally!" Ron said. "Coming up for some air?"

Harry gave Ron a look and Ron just looked at Ginny.

"Just because you've never snogged anyone" Ginny said angrily but laughed at the same time.

"What! I've snogged people" Ron said embarrassed. His face turned red.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"I-ugh-people!" Ron said quickly.

Ginny just laughed and went back to kissing Harry who gave Ron somewhat of an apologetic look.

"You've never kissed anyone?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron's face got red and he shrugged. "Who've you kissed then?" Ron said quickly.

Hermione suddenly got embarrassed and didn't dare look at Lupin who was looking away toward Ron and seemed to suddenly find his wand really interesting.

"I've kissed people." Hermione said quietly. She looked away from Ron, and chanced a glance at Lupin and she thought she could see a small smile on his face even though he was still concentrating on his wand rather hard.

"No you haven't!" Ron said in a somewhat happy tone. "If you aren't specific then you obviously haven't."

"I have, Ron." Hermione smiled. She shrugged and looked at Lupin. "Believe what you want." She looked at Ron with a smile. "So does that mean that you've never kissed anyone then,_ you_ weren't specific."

Ron looked embarrassed and then he said quickly. "I wonder when the trolley's coming."

Hermione laughed and looked to Lupin who was laughing as well. Hermione felt her stomach flutter and wanted to kiss Lupin. Not until June. She reminded herself. Hermione was glad that it didn't seem awkward between them at all. She was able to just act as she had when she had simply been Lupin's friend. It was a little hard not to laugh when Ron was accusing her of not having kissed someone when the very person that she kissed the night before was sitting across from her. Hermione gave Lupin a smile and Lupin smiled back. Hermione was suddenly relieved that this wasn't going to be awkward at all. They could still be friends, and she liked that.

_**Please review!**_


	6. I Don't Know If I Can Wait Until June

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to read and review! I do not own Harry Potter or the songs in this chapter. I added a little bit more to this chapter, but mostly just grammatical things. I hope you like it!**_

Hermione woke up early the next day and was happy to get her schedule that told her that she, Harry, and Ron all had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Hermione smiled and ate some breakfast and Ron looked at her as if he was trying to figure something out.

"I thought Defense Against the Dark Arts was your worst subject?" Ron asked.

"It is." Hermione said quickly. "But I still enjoy it." Hermione looked quickly to Harry and Harry laughed a little. "I bet you do"

Ron went back to eating, apparently satisfied, but Hermione gave Harry a look that said, 'Stop it'. Harry laughed before going back to his breakfast.

Hermione was excited for Defense Against the Dark Arts and she couldn't really eat that much. Hermione could feel her stomach flutter and she knew that it was because of Lupin. Hermione didn't really know how she was supposed to act with Lupin as her teacher and was kind of nervous because of it, but was smiling nonetheless.

When Hermione, Harry, and Ron all sat down in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they sat in the front few rows. Hermione insisted, and Harry and Ron had agreed. If it had been any other class, Hermione knew they probably would not have complied, but they were friends with Lupin as well, and she knew that they would want to talk to him too. Hermione couldn't help but smile at Lupin, when he walked to the front of the class, and Lupin gave Harry and Ron a quick smile before giving Hermione a longer one.

"Good morning" Lupin said. All the students mumbled good mornings and 'nice to see you's' through their yawns and Lupin smiled. "I know, it is quite early. But it's great to be teaching you all again, if you do not remember, I taught you Defense Against the Dark Arts your third year, and I was very impressed by all of you." Lupin caught Hermione's eyes for a second before continuing. Hermione wanted to tell him that she had been impressed by him. But she smiled at him instead and continued to look at him as he talked.

"I'm sure that this year will be –" Lupin started but was cut off by someone.

"Is it true that you really are a werewolf?" Harry and Hermione turned around angrily to see some student from Slytherin that they knew was in their year.

Lupin smiled and shrugged. "I thought that that was common knowledge for students" He said in a nonchalant tone.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Lupin and the way he acted so calmly. The student from Slytherin started again. "So, if that's why Dumbledore fired you then why are you teaching again?"

Harry turned so quickly in his chair that he almost knocked it over. "Because Lupin's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had."

"Harry-" Lupin said quietly.

"If you've got a problem with it" Harry stood up and faced the boy, his face turning red from anger and his teeth gritted together.

"Calm down, Potter" The Slytherin laughed. "It was just a joke"

Harry took another step forward closer to the Slytherin and glared at him. "Well you're not funny. So, you better shut your-"

Before Hermione even had time to tell Harry to sit back down, the Slytherin had punched Harry in the face. Harry punched the kid back. Lupin reacted quickly and cast a shield charm between the two.

"That's enough!" Lupin said in an unusually stern voice for him. "That's enough!"

Hermione gasped as she saw Harry's nose bleeding and turned to look at Ron who had gotten up too. Ron was glaring at the Slytherin, and he moved toward Harry, still looking at the kid.

"Harry!" Hermione said, her voice full of concern. "Are you alright?" Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and caught eyes with Lupin, his concern outweighing his anger.

"I'm fine" Harry said as he turned to look at the Slytherin again who was now laughing. Harry went to hit him, but the shield charm wouldn't let him near him.

"Harry!" Lupin said as he placed his hands on Harry's arms. "Stop, are you alright? Go to the hospital wing and get that cleaned up"

"I'm fine Rem- Professor" Harry said quickly as he wiped some blood out of his face.

Lupin smiled slightly before shaking his head. "It wasn't a request, please, just go get cleaned up."

Harry nodded and after glaring at the Slytherin one more time, left to go to the hospital wing.

Lupin looked like he was about to remove the shield charm but before he did he looked at the Slytherin that had punched Harry. "You can go to Dumbledore's office, Mr. Smitt."

"You expect me to take orders from a werewolf?" Smitt laughed. Hermione could feel herself getting hot, and she no longer blamed Harry for hitting Smitt, because she wanted to hit him too, and she was pretty sure from the way in which Ron was clenching his fists, Ron was on the verge of hitting him as well. Hermione half hoped that he did.

Lupin however, looked as clam as usual. "No" Lupin said quietly. "I expect you to take orders from a Hogwarts professor. That is what I am."

Smitt laughed again. "Whatever." Smitt shrugged as he walked out the door.

Hermione couldn't help but look at Lupin in admiration. Lupin always handled things so calmly and she wondered how he could do it. If she was made fun of all the time for being a werewolf or for something else she could not control, and was not respected like she deserved she would be ready to snap at anyone who commented about her. But Lupin didn't. Hermione smiled. Lupin handled it in a dignified, impressive manner, and Hermione liked it, she smiled at him.

Lupin glanced to Hermione and Ron for a second before shrugging and turning to his desk. "Alright, so where were we…"

The rest of the class went by pretty quickly. Harry came back a few minutes later and sat back down next to Ron and Hermione, assuring them that he was fine. Hermione saw Harry glance around the room angrily, and assuming he was looking for Smitt, Hermione said, "Lupin sent him to Dumbledore's"

Harry nodded and huffed out angrily. "Good"

Hermione nodded as well and saw that Lupin looked toward Harry with concerned eyes, almost as if he was trying to see if Harry was alright. Harry, apparently getting what Lupin was trying to do, nodded reassuringly and Lupin nodded back.

"Alright everyone" Lupin said after about an hour of talking to them all about certain spells and various creatures that they would be learning about that year, "please read the first chapter tonight, I'm not going to make you write anything" Lupin said, "but that does _**not **_mean you do not have to read it" Lupin smiled and looked at Harry and Ron who laughed.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, thanks" Lupin said and he went back to sit at his desk, preparing, Hermione assumed, for his next class.

"Harry, can you stay for a second please" Lupin said just as Harry stood up. Hermione was still packing her stuff up, but Harry gestured for Ron to meet him in his next class. With a smile to Lupin, and receiving one back, Ron left to go to his next class.

"Harry" Lupin said quietly as he came out from behind his desk to stand next to Harry. Hermione tried to pretend that she wasn't listening, as she put her books in her bag, but Hermione knew that Lupin knew that she wasn't just taking a long time to pack up her books.

"I know what you're going to say" Harry said quickly. "That I shouldn't have hit him and that you're angry-"

"Well, Harry" Lupin said quietly. "I wouldn't call it anger. It's more disappointment."

"But what did you expect me to do!" Harry said loudly enough that Hermione didn't have to strain. "Smitt was disrespecting you, he was trying to make a joke out of you-"

"I know." Lupin said slowly. "And Harry, as much as I appreciate the gesture, you can't be hitting people because of what they call me. I don't want you to be getting into trouble, and anyways, hitting him certainly wasn't-"

"Well you weren't sticking up for yourself, so I figured I had to! I'm not going to sit here and let him talk to you like that, Remus. You deserve better, and I'm sick of people treating you like shit all the time." Harry said quickly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, but she quickly pretended she was coughing as to cover it up.

Lupin looked at Harry for a few seconds with a certain almost longing look, and Harry looked back at him slightly curiously, his eyebrows arched.

"What?" Harry asked after a few seconds.

"Nothing" Lupin smiled. "Nothing. It's just, you really _are_ so much like your father Harry." Lupin laughed and Harry smiled.

"But that doesn't mean that hitting people's okay" Lupin said quickly. "Just promise me Harry, that you won't do it again?"

Harry sighed. "Fine, but you have to promise me that you'll stand up for yourself next time."

Lupin smiled. "You're going to be late for your next class, Harry."

Harry nodded and knew that Lupin didn't answer the question on purpose. Harry smiled and left to go to his next class after giving Hermione a look that said 'do you want me to wait?'

"You go, I've just got a quick question" Hermione said quickly as she finished packing her bag. Harry rolled his eyes but gave her a smile anyway.

When Harry had left the room Lupin turned to Hermione. It was the first time they had actually really been alone together since the night they had kissed. Hermione could feel her heart beating faster and she felt as if her stomach was bubbling.

"Hi" Hermione said quietly with a smile. Lupin smiled back and took a step toward her. "Hi" Lupin said as he looked to see if anyone was in the doorway. Hermione looked to and saw that the next class hadn't arrived yet.

"So I was-" Hermione started and Lupin smiled at her.

"You're going to be late, Hermione" Lupin said quickly. Hermione took a few steps toward him so that her chest was against his and she smiled at him.

"I don't care" Hermione said.

"I do" Lupin smiled as he took a few steps back from Hermione. "I don't want you to be late. We'll talk later."

Hermione wanted to ask him when. "So I –"

"Hermione" Lupin said quietly. "Go to class"

Hermione nodded even though she didn't want to. "Fine." Hermione smiled at Lupin somewhat seductively. Lupin smiled back.

Hermione was about to leave the class when she turned quickly. "Harry's right you know"

Lupin looked at Hermione and Hermione said. "You really do deserve better. You shouldn't let people treat you like that."

Lupin sighed. "You're going to be late"

Hermione sighed as well. "Fine, but whatever you think, about how you don't deserve to be treated good. You're wrong." Hermione smiled at him and left the room.

Hermione wondered whether or not Lupin would even think about what she and Harry had said, or whether he would simply not give any consideration to it at all. Walking quickly to charms so that she wouldn't be late, Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron outside the door.

"You really had to ask Lupin a question already?" Ron asked as he rolled his eyes. "What, did you ask if you could read the whole book for extra credit? Seriously what were you talking about?"

Hermione glanced at Harry for a few seconds before he smiled at her and looked away. This time Ron did notice. "What was that? Why do you to keep looking at each other like that?"

Hermione smiled. "Nothing Ron, nothing. I was talking to Lupin about the homework. I asked him if I could take notes even thought he said not to."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I knew it"

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly for Hermione. Hermione had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, and Potions, and at about five o'clock that night, she was ready to eat dinner.

"So how do you like all your classes?" Hermione asked as Ron stuffed some chicken into his mouth.

"What do you mean? I've got all the same classes as you. You're in them!" Ron said.

"I know." Hermione said quickly. "I was just wondering how you liked them. I know I like them."

"Their fine" Ron said as he stuffed some more food in his mouth. "I have a lot of homework though. I guess I can just skip Lupin's assignment because we don't even have to write anything-"

"Ron! Did you not hear Lupin say that we had to read it anyway?" Hermione said quickly and Harry laughed.

"Yea, I did. And Lupin looked right at me and Harry so he already knows we aren't going to do it-"

"Ron, Lupin looked at you to make sure you did do it!" Hermione said quickly. "Really, sometimes you are so-"

"Calm down, Hermione. I'll do it. Happy?" Ron said as he stuffed some more food in his mouth. Ron looked to Harry and then said, "Or maybe you could just read it and tell us what it was about Hermione?"

Hermione starred at Ron and then looked at Harry who was carefully studying his fork. Hermione remembered her conversation with Sirius, about learning how to say no sometimes. She smiled. "Ron, I will not do any homework for you this year"

Ron's mouth dropped open and Hermione remembered what Sirius told her. "I will help you. But I'm not going to do it for you"

Ron frowned. "Great." Ron looked at Hermione and then to Harry with a smile. "Oh I forgot! So what did Lupin want to talk to you about Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Just told me he didn't want me hitting people for him"

"But Smitt's a-" Ron said.

"git" Harry said. "I know."

"Well, what did he say?" Hermione asked trying to sound as if she hadn't already heard what Lupin said.

Harry laughed. "I think you know Hermione"

Hermione felt her cheeks get red. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh come on." Harry said. "I know you can pack up your bag in like five seconds!"

Hermione laughed. "Fine."

"Is anyone going to tell _me _what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Sorry Ron" Harry said. "I just told Lupin that I thought he should be standing up for himself"

"What'd he say?" Ron asked.

"That I was going to be late for class" Harry shrugged.

"What?" Ron asked. "He didn't even answer the question!"

"I know" Harry said.

"Yea, he said the same thing to me when I told him that I thought he should be sticking up for himself too" Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron looked at her weird. Hermione swallowed hard.

"You told Lupin he should stand up for himself too?" Ron asked.

"Yea" Hermione said quietly.

"I bet you did" Harry said quietly so that just Hermione could hear him. Hermione elbowed him and Harry laughed. Ron however looked confused.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Ron asked. "Every time someone brings up Lupin the two of you look at each other! What's going on? What do you know that I don't?" Ron said. "And why have you not told me!"

Hermione could feel her face get red and Harry gave her a look that said 'are you going to tell him?'

Hermione shook her head so that Harry could tell she wasn't going to tell him. "Nothing, Ron. Harry and I were just playing a game to see how long it would take for you to notice that we looked like we were talking about something" Hermione smiled at Harry. "Right, Harry"

Harry was quiet for a few seconds. "Yea, that's, yea, Ron, we were just kidding"

Ron looked at Harry as if he wasn't sure whether to believe him. "Fine."

Hermione was glad that Ron didn't ask more questions and felt herself relax a little bit. Hermione was going to tell Ron about her and Lupin eventually, probably in June, and she still didn't feel like she was ready to tell him. About an hour and a half later, Hermione and Ginny where sitting in their dormitory talking about how Hermione should talk to Lupin.

"I think you should just talk to him" Ginny said. "You're still friends-"

"I did" Hermione said quickly. Ginny smiled.

"You did! You didn't tell me that!" Ginny said.

"Well, it wasn't about our-" Hermione said.

"Well what did you talk about?" Ginny asked.

"Well you know how Harry got punched by Smitt?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. Hermione had explained the story to her earlier. "Yea" Ginny said quickly.

"We talked about that, pretty much" Hermione said slowly.

"Hermione" Ginny said. "That's –"

"Annoying?" Hermione asked. "I know. I tried to talk to him but he told me to go to my class"

Ginny sighed. "When are you going to talk to him again?"

Hermione smiled. "I don't know. But Rem-" Hermione stopped and looked around the room noticing that there were other girls from her and Ginny's year and she didn't want them to know about how the guy she was talking about was Professor Lupin.

"_Owen_" Hermione said, emphasizing the name and nodding at Ginny who although looked confused seemed to get what Hermione was trying to say, "_Owen _said we could talk soon"

Ginny smiled. "_Owen_"

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Yea. It's the first name that just popped into my head." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny smiled. "Well, I think you should take him aside after class when you have it later than all your other classes so that Rem-" Ginny smiled, "_Owen_, can't tell you you're going to be late."

Hermione smiled. "Okay. I have-" Hermione hesitated as she looked to her schedule, "_that _class last on…next Friday"

Ginny frowned. "That's kind of a long time. I think you should try to talk to him before then too, but if you still can't get him to talk to you, then you can do it then"

Hermione didn't really want to wait almost two weeks to talk to Lupin again, but she didn't think that Lupin would be willing to talk to her any other time. Hermione got the feeling that Lupin was scared that somebody was going to find out about their relationship.

"What are you guys talking about?" Some girl asked quickly, and Hermione recognized that she was in Ginny's year or a year younger.

Hermione was startled by the question but Ginny smiled. "Nothing"

"Boys?" The girl asked and Hermione could tell that by the way the girl looked at Ginny she wanted to be apart of the conversation.

"Yea" Hermione said somewhat shyly. The girl turned to Hermione.

"Who?" The girl asked and Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with a smile, and Hermione's face turned red.

"His name's _Owen_" Ginny said quickly.

"_Owen?_" The girl asked. "I don't think- does he go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione could feel her cheeks getting red and her stomach fluttering nervous. "Umm-no-not exactly"

"Not exactly?" The girl asked. "What does that mean?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other quickly and smiled. Ginny smiled at the girl and the girl smiled too.

"Is he older? Did he already graduate?" The girl asked quickly. "Or is he a muggle?"

"Would it matter if he was a muggle?" Hermione asked somewhat sternly.

The girl looked suddenly embarrassed. "No-I-no-it" The girl stuttered and her face turned red.

"Owen's not a muggle" Hermione said quickly. She felt bad for making the girl embarrassed because she didn't mean to sound quite so stern at her. Judging muggles, however, really bothered Hermione.

"So he is older?" The girl asked quickly. The girl smiled at Ginny who looked at Hermione and then nodded.

"Wow" The girl said clearly amused. "Where does he live? When did he graduate? Do I know him? How old is he?" The girl asked quickly. Ginny smiled.

Hermione was thinking to herself. _**Grimmauld Place. 1977. Yes. 37.**_ Hermione looked to the girl and smiled. "No, you don't know him"

The girl frowned. "Well maybe I'll get to meet him!"

Hermione frowned confused. "What do you mean" Hermione wasn't going to be mean but she barely even knew this girl, and even if Lupin wasn't their teacher, Hermione doubted she would introduce any of her boyfriends to her.

Ginny looked just as confused. "What are you talking about?"

The girl smiled. "You guys didn't see the notice on the notice board?" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well there's going to be a dance this Friday night! Maybe you can invite your boyfriend!"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but looked at Ginny instead who was just as confused as she was. "A dance?" Hermione said quickly.

"Yea, and you can bring dates!" The girl said excitedly.

Hermione gulped. Great. A dance. With dates. Hermione was going to be the only one with out a date, not because she didn't like any one, but because the person she liked would never be allowed to take her to the dance.

"Oh great" Hermione said trying to sound excited and she saw Ginny look just as confused as she did. Hermione had no idea what she was going to do. Ginny smiled at the girl before giving Hermione a look that said 'what are you going to do?'

"You should bring Owen!" The girl said quickly and Hermione smiled. Hermione would like to bring_ Owen_, but she knew that she couldn't. She wasn't even suppose to be in a relationship with _Owen_ until June, and dancing with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher might seem a little odd to the students and staff.

"Yea, okay" Hermione said before giving Ginny a look that said "what do I do?"

Ginny persuaded the girl to leave them alone by telling her that she and Hermione were going to do some school work and then she looked at Hermione.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Well I obviously can't go with him Ginny!" Hermione said.

"I know that!" Ginny said quietly. "But- what are you-"

"I don't know" Hermione said. "I'll probably just go alone"

"Hermione-" Ginny started.

"What! I'm not going to go with someone I don't like when the person I do is going to be there too!" said Hermione.

"Well you and Owen aren't technically dating until June, so-"

"So what? It still feels like I'd be cheating. I don't even want to go with any one else. It'll be fun"

"Whatever" Ginny sighed. "But maybe you could just go with Ron, as friends" Ginny smiled. "Owen knows that you two are just friends"

Hermione smiled. "You're right! I can just go with Ron!" Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ginny!"

Hermione decided that she would talk to Ron about going to the dance at breakfast. As Hermione sipped her juice the next morning she smiled as Ron sat down next to her.

"So, Ron" Hermione said quickly. "You know that dance thing"

"Yea" Ron said as he shoved some eggs into his mouth.

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me. Just as friends" Hermione asked. Hermione noticed that Harry suddenly looked like he didn't know what to do, but that he felt somewhat embarrassed for Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked Harry as she took another sip of juice.

"I've already got a date" Ron said. "Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione frowned. "What! What do you mean? Who are you going with?"

"A girl in Ginny's year. Zoey" Ron sipped some juice and his face turned red. "I didn't want to say no when she asked me because she looked really nervous, and-"

"It's alright" Hermione said quickly. Hermione's stomach was fluttering and her face was getting red. "I don't really care. I think I'll just go myself then."

Harry and Ron shared a look and then Ron said "Hermione, you can't go by yourself-"

"Why not?" Hermione asked quickly. "It'll be fine. It's just a little dance" Hermione did feel that way. Hermione knew Lupin was going to be at the dance, probably chaperoning, being alone, without a date, maybe she'd talk to Lupin.

Harry and Ron shrugged again. "If you're fine with it then"

"I am" Hermione said quickly. "Thank you anyway Ron" Hermione smirked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other confused before Harry started to smirk as well. Hermione was pretty sure that Harry understood why going alone was fine, but this time at least, they didn't look at each other. Ron was starting to pick up on it.

By the end of that week Hermione was ready for the dance. Hermione had tried to talk to Lupin after every class that week and he always made excuses as to why he couldn't talk, and Hermione had so much homework and a lot of studies to worry about during the week, and the dance would be a good way to relax and enjoy the weekend.

"You almost ready?" Ron called up the girls' room and Hermione, Ginny, and Zoey, came downstairs.

"It takes girls longer, Ron!" Ginny said angrily before standing next to Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Five hours?"

"It wasn't five hours!" Hermione laughed. Ginny sighed in annoyance. Zoey however was smirking at Ron, battering her eyes at him and fixing her hair.

"Whatever, you ready?" Ron asked.

"Yea" Zoey said as she and Ron walked to the Great Hall. Ginny and Harry were kissing, and suddenly Hermione felt like maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she did have a date. But, she shook that off when she walked into the Great Hall and saw Professor Remus Lupin all dressed up in a dress robes, his hair slick and soft, his eyes looking right at her. Hermione grinned and Lupin smirked at her.

Ginny and Harry and Ron and Zoey had all started dancing, and Hermione was standing there simply watching Lupin. Lupin, after looking at Harry and Ron and seeing them dancing, started to Hermione. Hermione felt her stomach get all butterflies and her face turn red. Hermione was watching Lupin and he was watching her and then, when he was a few feet away, Professor McGonagall came and grabbed Lupin by the arm, whispering something to him. Lupin nodded, and after a look, Lupin followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed. Great. She wondered where Professor McGonagall had taken Lupin and what she was talking to him about now. Hermione sighed as she saw Harry and Ron dancing and went over to get herself something to drink. Drinking some water, she sat down at a table. It was about twenty minutes and Hermione was still scanning the room looking to see if Lupin and McGonagall had come back. Hermione saw Professor McGonagall, but where was Lupin?

"What are you looking for, Hermione?"

"Ugh!" Hermione jumped and turned around to see Lupin standing next to her. Hermione smiled and Lupin smiled too. Lupin sat down at the table when she motioned to stand up, and Hermione nodded.

"You" Hermione smiled and Lupin smiled back at her. Hermione placed her hand on Lupin's shoulder for a second before realizing, and quickly pulled it away. Hermione laughed nervously and Lupin cleared his throat.

"I thought so" Lupin said quickly. "You look beautiful, Hermione"

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" Hermione said. Lupin chuckled and Hermione could feel her stomach fluttering as Lupin laughed. Hermione loved it when Lupin laughed.

"How come you've been avoiding me?' Hermione asked quietly. Lupin looked at Harry and Ron dancing for a second and then looked back at Hermione.

"I thought it was obvious" Lupin said quickly.

Hermione looked at Lupin confused. "I don't-"

"I'm afraid that if I get to close to you" Lupin said, "I won't be able to well-" Lupin looked at Hermione, "wait till June" Lupin smiled.

Hermione smiled. So he wasn't just ignoring her. Hermione didn't think he was, but now that she knew Lupin was only not talking to her because he liked her so much, she felt better and somewhat reassured.

"Maybe we shouldn't" Hermione said quietly as she looked to see if any teachers or students were close by.

Lupin smiled. "Hermione, we can't-"

"Oh come on" Hermione said, "you can't tell me that you don't want to"

"It's not that I don't want to" Lupin said quietly. "It's that we can't"

"But if we keep-"

"No, Hermione. We can't. We-"

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" Dumbledore said quickly. Hermione hadn't even noticed him come over and apparently Lupin didn't either because he jumped a little.

"No, no, nothing at all" Lupin said quickly, "I was just explaining to Hermione here-"

"Well, I don't doubt that you two were involved in a very intellectual conversation. You always were two of my best students." Dumbledore said and he smiled at Lupin before smiling at Hermione.

Hermione and Lupin looked to each other shyly. "Well, ugh, thank you Professor-"

"Oh, Remus!" Professor Dumbledore said quickly. "Call me Albus!" Dumbledore gave him a look and Lupin agreed.

"Sorry, ugh, Albus" Lupin said and he laughed. "Ughm anything I can do for you?"

"Actually there is" Dumbledore said as he grabbed Lupin's arm. "There's something I want to ask you, if you don't mind excusing us Hermione?" Dumbledore said.

"Not at all" Hermione said quickly, and Lupin and Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione wondered what they were talking about, but while she waited for them to come back she found Harry and Ron and started to dance with them.

"Hey, haven't seen you all night!" Ron said.

"Yea, where were you?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Nothing, just sitting over there talking to some people"

"Talking?" Ron said. "Hermione, this is a dance!"

Hermione laughed. "I know but-"

Just then Ron started dancing with her and Hermione laughed. "You gotta dance!"

Hermione laughed and danced with Harry and Ron for a little bit until a slow song came on and she decided she would go back and sit down at the table.

Hermione was looking for Lupin and then she heard one of her favorite songs come on. 'Just a Kiss' by some muggle group. Her parents listened to it and she really liked it.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment caught up in your smile_

Hermione looked and saw Lupin standing there across the dance floor smiling at her and she smiled at him. She could instantly feel her stomach fluttering and her heart beating faster, her face turning red, and her breathing gettingheavier. Call it cliché, but Hermione could have sworn that the only focused thing in the entire room was Lupin, everything else seemed to be fading and blurry in the background, and all she could hear was the beating of her own heart, and the words to the song that were so true.

_I've never opened up to anyone _

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moon light_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_No, I don't want to push too far_

Hermione started toward Lupin without really even realizing that she was staring at him, and Lupin did the same. Soon they were only a few feet apart_. Let's just take it slow._ Hermione didn't know if she could. She didn't know if she could wait anymore_. I don't want to mess this thing up. _Hermione certainly didn't want to mess with her chance with Lupin, she liked him a lot.

Lupin moved closer to Hermione and now they stood about ten feet apart from each other simply looking at the other.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Hermione felt like Lupin really was the one she had been waiting for. She loved Lupin. Or at least she liked him a lot and she wanted to get to know him more. Hermione didn't think she could take not being with him until June.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

Hermione could not think about how this song was so perfect for what she was feeling right now and she hoped that Lupin was listening to it just as much as she was.

_It never felt so real, it never felt so right_

Hermione smiled at Lupin and he smiled back, they moved a few feet closer.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moon light_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't wand push too far_

Hermione and Lupin were now about a foot away. The moon light was shining from the ceiling and Hermione smiled and Lupin smiled back.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Hermione could feel the burning in her and wanted so badly to just kiss Lupin. The moonlight was shining on them through the Great Hall ceiling, and Hermione couldn't stop thinking about kissing Lupin.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

Hermione was now touching Lupin's chest with her own. Hermione was breathing heavy and she could tell that Lupin was too.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _

_So baby I'm alright oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight _

Hermione was now touching Lupin and she didn't care that there was a room full of people, of students her own age, of teachers and staff members. She wanted to kiss Lupin and even though she knew that Lupin did care who saw, Hermione did not care.

The song ended and Hermione and Lupin stood there for a few seconds.

"Just a kiss?" Hermione asked quietly.

Lupin smiled at her and then reluctantly sighed. "I don't want to mess this up" Lupin stepped a few steps back from Hermione and Hermione sighed but nodded.

Hermione sighed and looked around to see who may have seen Lupin standing there with her against his chest and was glad that most people were too absorbed with their dates to even notice.

Lupin offered her a smile and then Professor McGonagall came over.

"Are you ready?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Hermione asked quickly, "ready for what?"

Lupin looked at her, smiled, and then looked to Professor McGonagall.

"Well dancing, Ms. Granger, as head girl you share the last dance of the night with the Professors, as Mr. Potter will dance with a Professor as well."

"So I'm dancing with-" Hermione looked from Professor McGonagall to Lupin and tried to not let how she felt show too much. Hermione didn't want to make it too obvious, but she certainly hoped that Professor McGongall was telling her what she thought.

"Well, Professor Lupin has volunteered. I asked him earlier and he said he was pleased to do it."

Hermione almost squealed. Lupin was pleased to dance with her. Hermione was going to dance with Lupin. She was going to get to touch Lupin and dance with him for a few minutes and nobody would suspect anything. Hermione smiled.

"Great!" Hermione said excitedly and then realizing, she said, "cool, that sounds fine" Hermione blushed and Professor McGonagall gave her a look that scared Hermione slightly because it was almost like Professor McGonagall had a certain feeling that Hermione and Lupin were than friends.

"Okay" Professor McGonagall said, "great that your so-excited" Professor McGonagall gave her another look.

"We are now going to have the last dance of the night" Professor McGonagall was pointing her want at her throat, amplifying her voice so that everyone could hear her. "As tradition is, the head girl and boy will be dancing with professors. Ms. Hermione Granger will be dancing with Professor Lupin, and Mr. Potter will be dancing with myself."

The Great Hall clapped and Professor McGonagall continued. "Thank you, thank you!"

Then the music started and Hermione smiled. Hermione loved this song too and it was everything that she wanted to say to Lupin, but was not allowed to say in front of the school. Hermione hoped that Lupin knew that the song was what she wanted to say to him.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?  
>Would you cry, if you saw me crying?<br>And would you save my soul, tonight?_

"Can I have this dance?" Lupin asked. Hermione nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes, Professor" Hermione smiled. Lupin placed his hand on Hermione's waist and Hermione wrapped both her hands around Lupin's neck.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.<br>Now would you die, for the one you love?  
>Hold me in your arms, tonight.<br>_  
>Lupin was smiling at Hermione and Hermione found herself almost crying because she was so happy. She realized that swaying with her Professor, with both her arms around his neck, probably wasn't how people were expecting them to dance. But Hermione didn't really care what other people expected or thought was normal.<p>

"I can be your hero, baby." Lupin was saying quietly and Hermione laughed. "I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." Lupin was singing quietly to Hermione and her head was now close to Lupin's, she smiling at him and he continued singing. Hermione _knew_ that _Lupin _knew that this song was exactly what Hermione wanted to say to him, because Hermione could tell that Lupin wanted to say the same words to her. And Lupin was. Hermione felt her heart beat faster.

"Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?" Hermione said softly, "Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care... You're here, tonight." Hermione sang and Lupin swayed with her. Hermione knew that she couldn't say in her own words how she was feeling, but it was fine to sing the words to the song, that was allowed. And this song was perfect for Hermione. Lupin nodded and smiled at her and Hermione thought that she was going to cry.

"I can be your hero, baby." Lupin sang to Hermione as she put her head next to his on his shoulder. "I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." Lupin spoke very quietly

"Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you. Oh yeah. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well I don't care... You're here, tonight." Hermione said, and she could feel Lupin's hand on her back and wanted so badly to kiss him.

"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain oh yeah. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." Lupin said as he moved his hands on Hermione's back and waist. Hermione smiled.

"I can be your hero. I can kiss away the pain. And I will stand by you, forever. You can take my breath away.  
>You can take my breath away." Hermione said quietly into Lupin's ear.<p>

"I can be your hero." Hermione and Lupin sang quietly to each other and then the song was over way too quickly.

"Thank you all, you can go back to you dormitories now" Professor McGonagall said and she gave Harry a friendly hug and a peck on the cheek.

Hermione was still smiling at Lupin and his hands were still on her back. With a smile Lupin took his hands off of her back and Hermione took hers off of Lupin's neck and back. Lupin smiled at her and Hermione smiled back. Hermione didn't want to go to her dormitory. Hermione wanted to dance with Lupin again, all night long.

"Good night, Hermione" Lupin said quietly. Lupin hugged Hermione and apparently thinking it was appropriate because McGongall had just done it, Lupin kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I _will_ stand by you forever"

Hermione blushed as she felt Lupin's lips against her cheek and she wanted for Lupin's lips to kiss her lips instead of her cheek. But not here. They couldn't. Not in front of all these people. Not until June.

"You _do_ take my breath away" Hermione said.

_**Review please! Tell me what you think! I added a little bit more to this chapter, it's still the same plot, and basically pretty much the same. I just fixed some grammatical things and added a few little things here and there. I hope you liked it!**_


	7. So Much For That

_**I rewrote some major things from this chapter. I added some things and took some out to make it flow better later in the story. Please read and let met know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to read and review! **_

The next few weeks after the dance passed by relatively quickly. Hermione had tried to talk to Lupin one on one about their dance and what they had said to each other via lyrics, but Lupin was still avoiding her after class, and they hadn't spoken, besides a few 'good mornings' or 'good nights' or questions during class, since. Hermione, somewhat frustrated, however was looking forward to the school break when she, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lupin would be going to Grimmauld Place together.

Hermione wondered if Lupin would even talk to her at Grimmauld Place and the thought made her slightly angry. She hoped that Lupin was only refusing to talk and or see her because they were at school, and that once they were in a more comfortable, private, atmosphere Lupin would be calm around her again. She was pretty sure he was only avoiding her out of fear of getting caught, but a certain anxious feeling in her stomach had her worried nonetheless.

Zoey, Ron's date to the dance, and the girl who had been pestering Hermione about where her boy friend _Owen_ was, was currently asking Hermione again why _Owen_ couldn't go to the dance.

Hermione took a deep breath to prevent herself from answering in a irritated tone." It was a few weeks ago, Zoey" Hermione chuckled. "Why are you still talking about Owen?"

Zoey shrugged. "I don't know. I just find it weird that you were talking about him and then he wasn't at the dance with you. You didn't even have a date."

"Gee thanks for reminding me" Hermione mumbled.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Zoey said quickly. "I just mean, well, the only guy you danced with all night was Professor Lupin-"

Hermione could feel her face getting red, and the anxious feeling in her stomach was getting more and more noticeable. Hermione eyed Zoey carefully, hoping that she didn't have any suspicions about them, but Zoey continued talking anyway, and Hermione felt relieved.

"I just thought it was weird." Zoey said.

"Owen was busy." Hermione shrugged and said quickly as she took a sip of juice. She watched as Lupin walked by their breakfast table, smiling at Hermione and then to Hermione's surprise, as could be seen by the way she almost spit her juice out, he sat down next to her.

Zoey seemed embarrassed and her face turned slightly red.

"Hello Zoey" Lupin said with a smile.

"Hi" Zoey said quickly.

Lupin looked at Hermione. "You haven't seen Harry have you?"

Hermione was distracted and happy that Lupin was simply sitting next to her that she forgot to pay attention to what he was saying. When Lupin smiled at her, apparently figuring this out as well, Hermione smiled back.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione asked with a chuckle.

"Harry. Have you seen Harry?" Lupin asked again. He chuckled too and Hermione wanted to lean forward and kiss him. His beautiful smile. His soft laughing. His wonderful eyes.

"Ughh no." Hermione said not bothering to take her eyes off Lupin's to look around the room."I haven't seen him, Remus"

"Okay, well it was worth a try." Lupin said as he started to get up. "Thanks anyway, enjoy your day Hermione" Lupin smirked at Hermione and she couldn't help but stare at him.

Hermione was about to tell him the same thing but she was having difficulty trying to resist the urge to grab him and pull him back next to her, and apparently that took up too much energy to be able to say anything to him.

So, after a nod to Hermione who nodded back with a chuckle, Lupin made his way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione was still thinking about how she wanted to have leaned forward and kissed Lupin and so she didn't really hear Zoey when she gasped.

"That's so cool" Zoey said with a smile.

"What?" Hermione asked quickly, looking around the room.

"You talking to Lupin like that. It's like your friends. You called him Remus!" Zoey said excitedly. Hermione gulped. Had she? Well, nothing wrong in telling her that they were friends.

"We are" Hermione said with a shrug. They were more than friends actually. But it was true that they had a deep friendship. Hermione grinned. "Lupin's a really good friend."

"Woooahh" Zoey said dreamily leaning her head on her palm, her elbow almost in her breakfast dishes.

"What?" Hermione asked somewhat annoyed. Hermione didn't like Zoey acting like this about Lupin. It was okay for her to act this way, but not Zoey. Not any other girl.

"Lupin's sooo cute!" Zoey shrieked. "Do you think?"

"Zoey!" Hermione said. "Lupin is a professor" Hermione could feel a weird feeling like anger and butterflies and confusion all together. She realized that she was jealous and it kind of scared her. Hermione and Lupin weren't even dating until June, and she was jealous about some school girl that had a crush on him. Just some school girl. But wasn't that what she was? 

Hermione swallowed hard. "Lupin has a girlfriend anyway" Hermione said quickly. "He loves her so much and they've been together for a really long time. I think they are going to get married. And I know that he and she both want a few kids." Hermione didn't know why she was saying it but she felt as if she had to force Zoey away from Lupin.

"Oh" Zoey said a bit deflated. "Lupin has a girlfriend?"

"Yes" Hermione said quickly. "They've been dating for like five years" She didn't know why she was lying like this. Or why she felt so insanely jealous. Lupin wasn't even her boyfriend yet. But she couldn't help herself from getting angry at any potential threats to their relationship.

"Okay" Zoey said. "It's not like I was actually going to try to date him." Zoey laughed and took a bite of her breakfast. "I mean he is thirty something and my teacher. Weird."

"Yea, I guess" Hermione said. Hermione tried to hide her red cheeks by taking a sip of her juice. Relieved that Zoey wasn't interested in Lupin, Hermione was glad, but she was also reminded of how others would perceive their relationship. And even though she had said she didn't care, it still was weird to have people criticize them. A few minutes later Harry sat down next to her.

"Good morning" Harry said as he started eating. Hermione smiled. "Good morning" She was glad that someone else had sat down at the table and that she could talk to.

"What's up?" Ron asked as he sat down as well and he took a sip of his juice. Hermione shrugged and then remembered that Lupin was looking for Harry.

"Harry Lupin's looking for you" Hermione said quickly and Harry looked at her confused.

"Remus?" Harry asked. Zoey looked at him weirdly too, and Hermione rolled her eyes. This girl was starting to make her very irritated. She shot a glance at Ron as if to say 'How could you take her to the dance?', but Ron was occupied shoving food into his mouth.

"Yea" Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"You call him Remus too!" Zoey asked looking confused. Harry rolled his eyes before looking at Hermione. She could tell that the girl was starting to bother him too.

"Yea" Harry said confused and Hermione shrugged.

"That's so cool!" Zoey said and Harry looked at Hermione as if expecting her to explain Zoey's infatuation with Lupin.

Hermione however said, "Lupin's looking for you. He just asked me if I kn-"

"I just saw Remus in the hallway" Harry said. "He just said good morning. Nothing about having to talk to me."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Are you sure?" Remus had clearly asked her if she knew where Harry was.

Harry shrugged. "Yea, he didn't talk to me about anything"

"Hmmm" Hermione said. "That's weird." She was confused. Why had he been supposedly looking for Harry?

Harry shrugged. "You sure Lupin was looking for _me_?" Sipping his juice, Harry looked at Hermione and smirked.

"Yea" Hermione said. "Zoey, you heard him too didn't you? Harry he was looking for yo-" Hermione looked to Harry, suddenly realizing why Harry had smirked. _You sure Lupin was looking for __**me**_**? **Hermione smiled at Harry, as if asking him if what he was trying to say was that Lupin had been actually looking for_her._ Harry nodded with a smirk.

Zoey nodded. "Yea Lupin asked if Hermione knew where you were Harry"

Harry shrugged and looked toward Hermione. "Maybe he got confused" Harry smiled and Hermione smirked.

The three ate breakfast and then went to all their classes. They didn't have that much homework to do but they still had to finish packing because they would be going to Grimmauld Place in two days.

Hermione went through the day thinking about how Lupin had made an excuse to talk to her. The anxious feeling in her stomach about whether or not Lupin was serious about her had diminished greatly. She was packing for Grimmauld Place that night when Ginny picked up on how distracted she looked.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked as she packed some books and clothes and other things.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny and realizing that she had been thinking about Lupin. "What? Oh I'm fine"

"Owen?" Ginny asked and Hermione smiled.

"Owen" Hermione said nodding.

"I thought so" Ginny said. "What about him?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know." Hermione looked at Ginny. "It's just Owen talked to me today because he made an excuse to talk to me. He really cares about me. He wants to talk to me. You know how I was nervous? Not anymore."

"That's great, Hermione." Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"What?" Hermione asked apparently still distracted. Ginny just smirked. "Grimmauld Place should be interesting."

Zoey walked in the room before Hermione had time to answer her and sat down on the bed. "I was just outside walking around with some of my friends and we saw the moon. Its' so pretty!"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other quickly. Hermione felt nervous and could feel her anxious feeling come back. "Is it a full moon?" She asked quickly.

"No, tomorrow" Zoey said and she lay back on her bed. "You guys should go look!"

Hermione forgot. She forgot that Lupin turned into a werewolf at the full moon. She forgot that the full moon was the next night. She forgot about all the things he would have to go through. She had been so interested in thinking about their relationship that she forgot. She felt bad. Hermione wanted Lupin to know that she cared but she didn't see how she could talk to him without getting in trouble for wandering around the corridors. Hermione had an idea.

"I'll be right back" Hermione said quickly to Ginny and Zoey as she started toward the common room.

"Are you going to go look?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"Not exactly" Hermione said and she went down to the common room.

Seeing Harry and Ron sitting on the couch Hermione walked over to them quickly.

"We're gunna pack in a few minutes Hermione, calm down!" Ron said quickly.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not going to yell at you to pack" Hermione said quickly.

"Oh" Ron said confused. "What's up then?"

"Harry can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked. Harry looked confused and Ron did as well.

"Why can't I know?" Ron asked quickly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded confused and looked at Ron. Harry got off the couch and followed Hermione to a few chairs.

"Thanks!" Ron said angrily.

"What is it?" Harry asked, Hermione could see the concern in his face and felt bad for worrying him. "It's nothing bad" Hermione said quickly and Harry looked relieved.

She looked over at Ron and when she was sure Ron wasn't listening, Hermione said "I need to borrow your invisibility cloak."

"What? Why?" Harry asked quickly.

Hermione shrugged. Harry already knew that she liked Lupin so she didn't feel like she had to hide what she was doing. "Lupin"

Harry nodded slowly. "Of course" Harry went to his dormitory and Ron looked at him quickly. Harry handed it to Hermione. "Thanks, Harry." Hermione smiled. Harry smiled back.

Hermione went to Lupin's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" Lupin said and Hermione walked in. Lupin smiled at her and then looked slightly concerned.

Hermione had seen Lupin before a transformation before but now he looked very pale and more shabby than usual. Hermione must have shown her concern on her face because Lupin said, "I'll be alright."

"You look-"

"I'm fine, Hermione." Lupin said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I'm sorry. I forgot about the full moon. I feel so bad. Why didn't you remind me? " Hermione said.

"It's not your thing to worry about, Hermione. I appreciate the concern, but, I can handle it. You have enough on your plate." Remus smiled.

"Remus, you're more important than them all. You don't think I care more about you than I do my charms homework or potions essay?" Hermione said.

Remus sighed. "No, Hermione. I know that you care. I just don't want you to get hurt. You're too youn-"

"Remus, don't say that I'm too young!" Hermione yelled. She looked at Remus who was looking at her in confusion, and she guessed she had sounded a little more angry than she had meant to.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said quickly. "I just don't like when you bring up our age difference. I thought we were over that. I don't care." Hermione smiled at him. "Why do you care so much about it"

"I don't know" Remus shook his head back and forth. "I guess, I just want to assure that I'm not taking advantage of you. I don't want to be irresponsible. I care too much about you to lead you into something you might regret. Sure, the age difference is fine now. Your 18 and I'm 37. But what about when we're older? I'm nineteen years older than you. It's going to catch up to us."

"Only if you think that it eventually will. Just don't think that way." Hermione said. "If it doesn't matter now, if we truly care about each other, then nineteen years in age difference isn't going to change that." Hermione smiled and took a step closer to Remus. "Why would you think that I would all of a sudden care?"

"Because I'm a werewolf, Hermione." Lupin said slowly and deep. He wasn't looking at her.

"I understand that. Why are you reminding me of that. If I remember correctly, I was the one to figure it out when I was thirteen." Hermione smiled.

Lupin gave a short laugh before continuing, he looked at her. "I'm not going to change. I can't change. And as much as I would like to, for you, and for me, I can't."

"Why would you think I'd want you to change?" Hermione asked. "I like you the way you are, Remus.

Hermione took a step closer to Lupin, and at first Hermione thought he was going to back away, but he didn't. Hermione reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. She outlined the scars on his cheeks and looked at Lupin in the eyes. "I like you just the way you are."

Hermione could see the smile in Lupin's eyes. After a few seconds Lupin said, "I could have sworn that you were going to-" and before he finished saying, she leaned in and kissed him, not giving him time to say anything.

Hermione shrugged. "Kiss you?"

"Yea, maybe. Something like that." Lupin kissed her back and Hermione could feel a groan come out of his mouth. He was kissing her passionately and Hermione didn't mind at all that Lupin kept shoving his tongue forcefully into her mouth. Lupin was sucking on her lips, tugging and pulling, and Hermione groaned, Lupin pulled away and stuck his hands up in a 'surrender'.

"Can't do this" Lupin said quickly as if just realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have."

"I liked it" Hermione said. "I like when you kiss me." Lupin shook his head.

"I like kissing you too. I love it. But I'm too aggressive right now. I could . . . hurt you. I don't want to do anything to hurt you" Lupin said softly. "But we can't kiss."

"What? What?" Hermione asked.

"The night before the full moon I get" Lupin said softly before Hermione saw him sigh and look away quickly. "Aggressive. Violent. Sometimes scary."

"Aggressive? Violent? Scary? Remus, no."" Hermione said softly. She shook her head to refute him.

"Yea" Lupin said quickly, looking at her. "I do. I'm not always in the best control of my feelings or urges. I don't want to do anything that could hurt you. Physically or emotionally. I've been known to say some mean things to people around the full moon. I don't want to do that to you."

Hermione felt somewhat flattered. But she wanted to see him and talk to him despite his desire for them to not see each other before the full moon. Pressing against Lupin and talking a step forward, Hermione said "What if I-" , and Lupin tried to pull away

"No, Hermione." Lupin said quickly taking a step back. Hermione shrugged. "What if I don't mind?"

"I mind" Lupin said quickly. Hermione shrugged. "Why?"

"I could hurt you" Lupin said quickly again. "I don't want to hurt you." Hermione could see that he was nervous. "You don't understand, you've never seen me right before a full moon-" Remus paused and thought back to Hermione's third year when she, Harry, and Ron had all seen him transform. From the look in Hermione's face, he knew she was thinking about it too. "Besides that one time."

"I just- I don't really understand. Do you even really want to be in a relationship with me?" Hermione asked sadly. She wasn't sure anymore of whether or not Lupin was saying this because he felt it, or because it was a convenient excuse out of a relationship with her. But she thought back to what Sirius had told her about how Lupin always put others before himself, and how he would try to protect her, doiung things that hurt him and what he actually wanted just to prevent harm to others. She smiled.

"I'll tell you this. Today when I asked if you knew where Harry was? I didn't have anything to talk to Harry about." Lupin said.

Reminded of Lupin's efforts to make an excuse to talk to her earlier, Hermione wanted to lean in and kiss him. "I know"

She looked into his eyes and he smiled. Hermione leaned forward and so did Lupin and the two embraced in a kiss. Hermione pressed her lips tightly against his and could feel his tongue inside her mouth. Hermione placed her arms behind Lupin's head, running her hand through his hair. Remus placed his arms on Hermione's back and they push closer together in the kiss.

They kissed for a few more seconds before Lupin sighed and took a step backward from Hermione, his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, we can't. Not right now."

Hermione looked at Lupin. "Look into my face and tell me that."

Lupin smiled as he looked at Hermione. They leaned forward and kissed again. They broke apart and Hermione smiled. "So much for that" 

"So much for what?" Lupin asked.

"Waiting until June" Hermione chuckled. "So much for that" Lupin said.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Lupin. They were kissing more and more passionately, pressing against each other hard. Remus' hands were moving up and down Hermione's back, and her hands were running through his hair. Hermione felt Lupin attempt to kiss her deeper with his tongue and she opened her mouth wider, kissing him deeper as well with her tongue now in his mouth. Lupin's desk was conveniently next to them, and before they knew it or even planned it, Remus and Hermione were slowly lying back together on his desk, not breaking their kiss. Remus's back lying on papers he had yet to grade, Hermione on top of him, their kiss deepened. Hermione was just about to have Remus take his shirt off, or at least place her hands underneath so she could rub them over his chest and stomach, and that's when the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom opened.

Breaking apart quickly and turning quickly Hermione saw Ron standing there with a disgusted look on his face. Harry came in a few minutes later out of breath. Hermione's heart leapt and she saw Harry mouth a quick 'I'm sorry' before Ron came running at her.

"You!" Ron shouted as he ran toward Lupin. Harry ran after Ron, but before he could grab him Ron punched Lupin in the face. "Get off of her!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as Lupin turned toward Ron. Harry grabbed Ron but Ron yelled. "Is he hurting you? Is he taking advantage of you?" Hermione and Lupin were now sliding off the desk, standing upright.

Hermione looked disgusted. "Lupin's not hurting me! I like him, Ron, and Lupin likes me! We like each other! We're trying to have a relationship!"

Harry grabbed Ron and then looked to Hermione. "I tried to stop him" Harry said apologetically and Hermione shook her head as if to tell him it was okay.

Ron looked confused. Ron looked from Hermione to Remus "Oh." Ron said to Hermione. "Why didn't you just tell me that?" Ron said angrily. "I thought we were best friends!"

"We are, Ron!" Hermione said quickly. "I just, I didn't really want anyone to know!"

"You told Harry!" Ron said angrily. "Who else knows? Everyone but me? I wouldn't doubt it." Ron snapped at her.

Remus took a step forward with a hand held out to Ron in a 'stop' gesture. "Ron, Hermione just-"

"And you!" Ron turned to look at Lupin. "You're a teacher! You're her friend! You're our friend! What are you doing? You're disgusting." Ron said loudly and shoved Lupin on the arm.

Remus was quiet for a second, he looked down at the ground, and then back up to Ron. Maybe he was right.

Hermione however stepped closer to Ron. "Remus is not disgusting, Ron. We really care about each other. We are two adults-"

"Barely!" Ron shouted.

"Let me finish Ron!" Hermione said quickly. "We are two adults, trying to have a relationship. We don't need your approval. We can make our own decisions. Remus and I are friends, and we like each other. And I'm eighteen, its legal. So if you don't like it, then I'm sorry but you don't have to talk to us. Or deal with us. But I think that's immature, Ron. I thought you could actually be happy for me. For us."

Ron grinned sarcastically. "Happy for you? Hermione, I'm trying to look out for you. And nothing against you, Remus" Ron said as he looked to Remus, "but you are so far apart in age. It's just, it's not right."

"Well, it's right to us." Hermione said as she took a step closer to Lupin.

"Fine. Whatever. I guess you don't need me then. Just immature Ron giving stupid advice right?" Ron turned quickly and looked to Harry.

"And you knew?" Ron's face was getting more and more red.

Harry nodded. "Yea"

"And you didn't do anything? She's our friend, Harry! This is wrong! I'm sorry, but I don't understand why you all think this okay! How old are you Remus? 36?"

"37" Remus said quickly.

"37! That's great." Ron nodded and smiled sarcastically. "Hermione, you're 18!"

"I am aware of how old I am, Ron. Thanks!" Hermione said quickly. "And if you have such a problem with it, maybe you should just leave!"

"Maybe I will!" Ron said quickly and he turned around quickly. Ron started walking toward the door.

"Ron" Harry grabbed Ron's arm, but Ron pulled it away.

"You knew, Harry. And you didn't tell me? Thanks" Ron said and he walked out of the room quickly.

Hermione watched as Ron left and then felt Remus's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay" Remus said quickly.

Hermione sighed. "Sometimes Ron is such a, a git!"

Harry nodded. "He just cares about you, Hermione. He'll be fine in a few days."

Hermione nodded. "But you care about me too, you're fine."

Harry nodded. "Sometimes Ron doesn't know how to handle things. But you know that he cares, right?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes, I know."

"Good." Harry nodded. Harry looked at Remus. "So you guys are really in a relationship?"

Hermione looked to Lupin expecting him to say that they were not going to actually be a couple until June but Lupin smiled at Hermione and said. "Yea, we are."

_**Please review! I changed a lot to make it flow better later in the story! But it will be good! Thanks for reading!**_


	8. I Know You Do

_**Thanks for all of you who reviewed! Sorry it's been a while since I updated a new chapter, but I went back and fixed the previous chapters. I edited them for some grammatical things, and I also added a few things in and took some out, just to add to the story and make it flow better. So, I advise you to go back some chapters and re-read them if you would like. Chapter 3 in particular I added a lot, especially a conversation between Hermione and Sirius that takes place in that chapter is worth reading for better understanding of the story later on. Thanks! I hope you guys like this chapter, please review! And let me know how you liked the conversation between Sirius and Hermione as well. Please review!**_

It had been relatively quiet in the Gryffindor room since the afternoon the day before, when Ron had walked out, yelling, at Hermione, Lupin, and Harry. Ron had yet to speak to either Harry or Hermione, and Hermione was becoming quite concerned. She had had her arguments with Ron in the past, but even then they had at least bickered. Now, he wasn't even talking to her. And he wasn't talking to Harry either. The last time he had done that was during the Triwizard Tournament their fourth year. Hermione sighed.

She was sitting in the common room, trying to get a head start on her assignments for the Christmas break. Sitting in the comfy lounge chair by the fire, Harry was sitting next to her, and he was trying to get some work done as well. Hermione found it surprising, but then with Ron not talking to him, Hermione wasn't exactly sure what else Harry would have been doing.

Every once in a while, they would hear the common room door open, and they would turn quickly, expecting it to be Ron, or at least hoping that it would be him, but it wasn't. After Ron had left the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, he had come back to the common room, grabbed a few things, and left. Harry had caught him on his way out for a few seconds. He had tried to talk to him, but Ron wouldn't listen. And after giving Harry a glare, and a few remarks about how he had thought they had been friends, he left. Harry nor Hermione had seen him since, and Hermione was starting to get worried. That was yesterday afternoon. They would be leaving for Grimmauld Place the next morning.

The common room door opened again, and Harry looked quickly at it. Hermione looked as well, and when she saw a few second years entering, laughing, and talking, she looked back at Harry. Harry gave her a knowing look, a small understanding smile, and then sighed before going back to his work.

This was hard on Harry. Hermione could tell. He treasured Ron and herself more than anything and she knew that. Ron was his best friend. Of course they were best friends too, her and Harry, but Ron was a guy. Ron was Harry's best guy friend. She felt bad that she had caused this for Harry, she had after all told him not to tell anyone, and she was the one who hadn't told Ron. He was just doing what she had asked of him. Trying to be a good friend. And he had to choose between telling Ron one of her secrets, or keeping hers. Hermione felt bad that she had put him in that position. It was her fault that Ron was not talking to him, and she needed to fix it.

Hermione closed her book and placed it on the table quickly. "I'm sorry, Harry"

Harry, who was still writing, looked up at her and shrugged. "For what?''

Hermione cocked her head. "Harry, you know what. I'm sorry for making Ron mad at you. It wasn't your fault."

Harry shook his head. "You don't have to apologize, Hermione. Ron's got a temper, it's alright."

"No, Harry, it's not." Hermione said quickly. Harry had gone back to writing, and Hermione leaned over to his chair and slowly pulled away the parchment and the book and put it on the table. "Look at me"

"It's my fault that Ron's not talking to you. It's my fault that he's mad. I should have told him. Or not have told you to keep it a secret. I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly.

"Thanks, Hermione. But don't worry too much about it. You're allowed to have a few things that you don't want some people to know. You weren't ready for him to know, it's okay. You don't have to feel obligated to tell the both of us everything. I mean, you should be allowed to confide in me about something, without him getting mad. Honestly, I think he was just jealous."

Hermione hadn't thought about that before. Was Ron just jealous that she had told Harry and not him? "I don't know. You think so?"

Harry shrugged. "It's possible. But either way, it's okay. You didn't really do anything wrong. If you didn't want people to know, that's fine. And, you didn't actually tell me, I found out."

Hermione nodded. "That's true"

"But, are you okay? I mean he shouldn't have flipped out on you like that. You don't deserve it. And neither does, Remu-"

"Shhhh!" Hermione said quickly, looking to Harry and then looking around the common room. The other students seemed occupied playing games or talking to each other, but Hermione didn't want them to over hear.

"Owen" Hermione said quickly. Harry looked confused.

"What?" He asked quickly.

"_Owen_! Use Owen!" Hermione said.

"Why? Okay. Sure." Harry said quickly, although still confused. Hermione smiled at him.

"Neither does _Owen_."

"I know, but I still feel a little guilty, you know. Maybe I should have told him" Hermione said quietly.

"Maybe. But either way, he doesn't have the right to flip out on you and Remu- _Owen_" Harry said as he looked to Hermione quickly, "He doesn't have the right to tell you what to do, sure, he can have an opinion, and it can be different from yours, but he can express it in a mature way. We're eighteen, he needs to grow up a little."

Hermione smiled. "I know. You're right. I'm just worried about him. He takes things like this really personally. It's not like I singled him out. I didn't tell everyone but him. You, Ginny, and Sirius, are the only other people that know."

"I know." Harry said quickly. "That's just the way he is. It's not your fault. Don't worry too much. It's okay,"

"I'm just worried. I haven't seen him since yesterday. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing. I'm kinda scared, Harry."

"I'm sure he's fine. Just blowing off some steam or something."

"Was he in the dormitories last night?" Hermione asked quickly.

Harry was quiet for a few seconds. "No"

Hermione could feel herself getting worried. She didn't know where Ron was or when he was coming back.

"Well, where do you think he could have gone?" Hermione asked quickly.

Harry shrugged. Hermione could sense some worry in him as well, but he also seemed a lot more calm then she was. "He probably just went to Hagrid's or something." Harry said.

Hermione felt relieved. Hagrid's. He probably went to Hagrid's. "Yea, I didn't even think of that. He probably is at Hagrid's." Hermione sighed out, but Harry could tell she was still worried.

"You want to go see Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded quickly and then looked at Harry before smiling. "Yea, let's go."

Harry and Hermione put their book back up into their rooms, and met back down in the common room, with coats on. They walked out the common room, talking about Ron and how he had over reacted. But also hoping that he was at Hagrid's.

"I know he's a lot older than me" Hermione said quickly, "but if it doesn't bother us, then why should it bother him?"

Harry shrugged. "He's just looking out for you. He just wants the best for you. Ron's just kinda scared I think. I mean, you guys are pretty far apart in age, I think that's just what he's focusing on right now."

"But that's not what you should focus on" Hermione said quickly.

"_I_ know that." Harry said quickly. "But Ron just wants to make sure this is what's best for you. He'll figure it out though, and he'll come around. It doesn't matter that there's a big age difference. Not when you look to each other they way you guys do."

"See, you understand!" Hermione said quickly. "Why can't he?"

Harry shrugged again. "I think he's just thinking of how unusual you guys are as a couple. He's stuck on that. What he's seeing right now is nineteen years in age difference, our teacher, and our friend. Ron is probably just thinking that because it's unusual, it's automatically not right. But that's not true, he doesn't realize that sometimes the unusual is pretty awesome."

"Thanks, Harry" Hermione said, placing her arm around him as they walked up to Hagrid's hut. "And Owen?" Harry asked with a smile. Hermione smiled as well. "It was the first name I thought of the other day. Now I'm just kinda going with it." Harry laughed and Hermione smiled at him. Harry knocked on the door, and Hagrid yelled for them to come in.

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said quickly, smiling and Hermione did the same. Hagrid gave them a hug and they walked inside.

"We came to see-"

"If Ron was here?" Hagrid asked with a smile.

Harry nodded. "Ugh, yea, is Ron here?"

Hermione was slightly taken aback that Hagrid knew they were looking for Ron, and judging by Harry's face, Hermione was pretty sure he was surprised as well. But Hagrid had known them for eight years, and Hermione smiled.

"Yea, he is. Sleeping in the other room" Hagrid said quickly. "Came 'ere las' night. Seemed pretty upset. Angry and Sad. He asked if he could stay 'ere for the night. I told 'im o'course he could. Something 'appen with 'ou three?"

Hermione sighed, and Harry sat down at Hagrid's table after Hagrid gestured for him to do so. "Yea, we kind of had a fight"

"'Bout what?" Hagrid asked. "If you don't mind me meddling. Jus' Ron seemed really upset las' night. I'm not sure I've ever seen 'im like that."

Hermione swallowed hard. Ron was upset. Not just angry. Upset. Had he been jealous? Had he actually been concerned? Harry looked to Hermione quickly, as to ask her how she was going to respond. Hermione trusted Hagrid. Keeping secrets from those she cared about didn't seem to have worked out in Ron's case, so she decided she'd just tell him what was going on.

"Well, Ron got upset at me. He saw me kissing someone" Hermione looked to Harry quickly and Harry nodded his encouragement. Hermione had the feeling he knew she wanted to tell what was actually going on to Hagrid. Hermione sighed.

"Kissing someone?" Hagrid smiled. "Our Hermione, kissing some fellow? Suppose Ron was just jealous." Hagrid let out a small laugh. "Who is this guy? Do I know 'im?"

Hermione swallowed hard. Yea, he certainly did know him. She doubted whether or not to tell Hagrid, and then she took a deep breath, looked at Harry, and then back at Hagrid.

"Lupin" Hermione said softly.

Hagrid's smile turned into a confused one. He looked from Harry to Hermione, then back to Harry as if expecting Harry to clear it up. Then after a few seconds he looked back at Hermione.

"Remus? The guy you were kissing was Remus?" Hagrid said quietly. Hermione wasn't sure if the tone in his voice was confusion or disappointment. She nodded slowly and braced for him to comment as well.

"Well, bloody time 'lready. 'Mione that's great!" Hagrid yelled with a smile and a laugh. He hugged Hermione, pressing her close to him, and she smiled as well.

Hermione felt relieved. She looked to Harry quickly who smiled. "You, you're not disappointed?"

"Dissapointed?" Hagrid asked, still smiling and leaning over to give Harry a hug as well. Hermione laughed. Apparently he was extremely excited. "I've been waitin' for you two to get together. That's great, really. I'm happy for you guys, you and 'im! He's been waiting for 'ya for a while, now. And you, I don't think I'm mistaken in saying that your crush on 'im never went a way 'id it?" Hagrid laughed again.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. How did he know all this? "Hagrid, I don't ever remember telling you about my crush on Lupin."

"Idn't have too. It was pretty obvious. I may not 'ave finished school, but I can pick up on stuff like that pretty easily. Plus, it helps when you two are so clearly 'nterested in each other." Hagrid laughed. "Congrats"

Hermione smiled. She felt relieved and she couldn't help but smile. Hagrid understood, he didn't have a problem with it. He didn't even feel it necessary to mention the age difference. So why did Ron? Why couldn't Ron understand?

Hermione sighed. "Too bad Ron doesn't feel the same way"

Hagrid noticed the sadness in her voice. "Don't worry about it. Ron's just a little confused about it that's all. He'll be happy for you. He'll see that it may be a little odd, but that it works out pretty well for you guys."

"Yea, hopefully" Hermione said. "Thanks, Hagrid."

"Do you want me to go wake him up? He's been sleeping pretty much all day. It's almost two in the afternoon."

Hermione looked to Harry and Harry nodded. "Yea, that'd be good. Thanks, Hagrid." Harry said.

Hagrid nodded, and took some food that had been cooking on the fire in a cauldron, out of the cauldron and on the table. It smelt pretty good. "This should help" Hagrid said, and he put the food onto four plates that he had on the table.

Harry noticed this and looked to Hermione. "Why did you already have four plates out? Harry asked quickly. And then he looked to Hagrid and nodded. "Because you knew we'd be coming."

Hagrid smiled. "I'll go wake him up, you guys can start"

Hagrid went into the other room and Hermione sat down at the table next to Harry. They looked at each other. Harry smiled and nodded, and Hermione nodded as well.

"What should I say to him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Just tell him what you told me. That you didn't intentionally exclude him. But he does owe you an apology, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. You think he'll still be mad?"

Harry shrugged as he shook his head. "I don't know. Upset maybe. I don't know about mad."

Hermione nodded. She and Harry sat there for a few more minutes and then heard the sounds of Ron stretching and couldn't help but laugh to each other.

"What time is it?" They heard Ron ask from the other room.

"It's 'lmost two in the afternoon, you sleepy'ead"

"Is that, is that food?" Ron asked, and they could hear him getting out of bed.

"It's in the kitchen. Help yourself" Hagrid said. Hermione and Harry could hear them walking in from the other room, and a few seconds later Ron walked in.

Hermione and Harry looked to him quickly. Ron stopped walking as soon as she saw them and tried to turn around. Hagrid, however, stopped him.

"What are they doing here?" Ron asked quickly. He was still looking at Hermione and Harry, and they were still looking at him.

"They, Ron, came looking for you. Concerned they were." Hagrid said as he started to push Ron toward the table from behind.

"Yea, well, you found me. Nice job. You can leave now." Ron said quickly, and he was obviously still angry and upset. Hermione sighed and Harry shook his head.

"I believe this is Hagrid's house." Harry said. "You can't tell us to leave. Believe it or not, you can't tell people how to direct their lives."

Hermione knew he wasn't only talking about Ron asking them to leave Hagrid's. She gulped and waited for what Ron would say back.

"I wasn't trying to direct anyone's life. Not now, not yesterday." Ron said, apparently picking up on Harry's hint.

"Then, explain. You owe Hermione an apology" Harry said quickly.

"No, I don't. If anything, she needs to apologize to me." Ron said quickly. Harry stood up and started to walk toward Ron, Hermione tried to grab him to tell him to sit back down, but Harry was already walking toward Ron. Hagrid moved quickly and stepped in between them. Harry and Ron were glaring at each other.

"What's your problem with Remus?" Harry asked quickly.

"I don't have a problem with him" Ron said, "I have a problem with Hermione and him dating"

"Why?" Hermione asked quickly, walking over to the boys.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione to Hagrid, then back to Hermione. He seemed to be looking for something to say, but he wasn't sure what or how to say it.

"It's just, he's just, he's nineteen years older than us. I just don't think that's right. And he's our teacher, Hermione. And our friend. It's weird, Hermione."

"Okay, maybe it's a little different, Ron, but it doesn't mean we can't have a relationship! So what if we are nineteen years apart?"

"_So what?_ Hermione! You want to date a thirty-seven year old?" Ron asked quickly.

"No. I want to date Remus Lupin. Who just happens to be thirty-seven." Hermione said back quickly.

"_What?_ What's the difference?" Ron asked, his voice almost turning into a yell.

"The difference, Ron, is that when I look to Lupin I don't see his age first. I don't see that he is my teacher first. I don't see that he is a werewolf first. Because none of that matters, its not what defines him."

Ron was quiet for a few seconds. He looked to Harry quickly as if asking him to help him, before he remembered that he had been angry at Harry too, and he quickly looked away.

"I just, I know Lupin's a good guy, Hermione." Ron said slowly. "I just don't know if he's the right guy for you. You mean a lot to me. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Hermione smiled at Ron. That's all she really needed to hear. She knew that Ron didn't really have anything against Lupin. And she knew that he cared about her. But hearing him say it made her happier.

"I know. And you mean a lot to me too. That's why I don't like when we aren't talking. And I know that you are concerned, but you don't have to be. I like him a lot. I've thought about it. I know that there some things that we'll have to work through, but I really like him. I'm not going to get hurt. I know that Lupin would never do anything to hurt me. And I don't think I would enter into a relationship that I didn't think was going to work. I'm touched that you care, Ron, and I know that you do, but I can make my own decisions. And you continuing to remind me that Lupin's thirty-seven isn't going to change that." Hermione smiled. "We're going to try a relationship between the two of us, and I'd be really glad if you could try to understand. You're one of my best friends, Ron."

Hagrid sniffed loudly and used a handkerchief to blow his nose very loudly. Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at him and smiled. Hermione looked back to Ron and he smiled at her too.

"I'll do my best, Hermione. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Harry's right. I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have done that. And I shouldn't have yelled at Lupin, or hit him. I'll apologize to him too."

Hermione gave Ron a hug, and he pulled her close to him. "I didn't single you out you know. I didn't even tell Harry, he just found out. The only other people that know are Harry, Ginny, and Sirius. And I told Harry not to tell anyone."

"I know, and I shouldn't have yelled at you Harry, I'm sorry that I took it out on you" Ron gave Harry a hug, and Harry hugged him back.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that we're talking again. I'd probably be a little mad if you kept something from me too." Harry said.

Hermione stood there, looking at Harry and Ron, and they smiled. Hagrid hugged them all and they laughed.

"Look's like you guys are all good now?" Hagrid asked and he smiled.

"Yea, thanks Hagrid" Hermione said quickly.

Ron looked to Hermione quickly. "And don't worry. I didn't tell anyone. I only yelled because I was concerned. I wouldn't do that, no matter how mad I got. I wouldn't want to hurt you. I care too much about you."

"I know you wouldn't" Hermione smiled. "And I know you do."

"Great" Hagrid said with a smile as he put some more food on the table. "So let's eat"

Hermione smiled at Ron and then at Harry. She smiled at Hagrid and she Harry and Ron sat down at the table.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! The next chapter will have some more Hermione and Lupin interaction!**_


End file.
